


Смерть и Предательство

by AOrvat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митос берёт юного Северуса Снейпа под своё крыло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть и Предательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death & Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170622) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



Глава 1

Северус ненавидел себя.  
Молодой выпускник Хогвартса, отличник. Он должен был стать студиозусом зельеварения. Вместо этого как дурак доверился и поверил другим, более популярным членам Слизерина, своего школьного факультета. Они убеждали, что он получит наилучшего из учителей и узнает много больше, если присоединится к лорду Волдеморту. Тёмному лорду. Зелья всегда так или иначе относились ко тьме. В конце концов, в них использовалась смерть ингредиентов. И блестящие, сильные, молодые волшебники не всегда долго протягивали под опекой ревнивого честолюбия старых мастеров зелий. Но Люциус убеждал: если он будет под защитой Тёмного Лорда, к нему станут относиться лучше. И как только он станет мастером, то сможет служить зельеваром новому повелителю волшебного мира Британии.  
Звучало разумно. Северус не очень хорошо понимал людей, поэтому поверил Люциусу, который очевидно в людях разбирался. Это было явной ошибкой. Тот факт, что Люциус знает, как манипулировать окружающими, должен был наоборот насторожить Северуса. Слишком поздно выученный урок.  
Северус уже вручил свою свободу и своё будущее человеку, относившемуся к нему немногим лучше отца.  
Исследования зелий теперь проходили лишь в свободное время, которого оставалось немного после часов, проведённых в обществе более старших Пожирателей Смерти. Это оказалось неожиданно скучным. Однообразие, как правило, разбавлялось насилием к магглам и грязнокровкам. Лорд Волдеморт и Пожиратели Смерти, похоже, полагали, что подобное делает их могущественнее. Северус же считал, что это делает их зверьём.  
Власть искусна. Истинная власть использует лишь мягкость и намёки.  
И носит белые мантии.  
Северус тряхнул головой. Откуда только взялась последняя мысль?  
Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, о чём Тёмный лорд говорил ему и остальной группе Пожирателей Смерти. Северусу хотелось посмеяться над другими: какие они дураки и бесхребетные лакеи, но, опять же, он был одним из них.  
Их всех отправляли в большой маггловский особняк на поиски определённого артефакта. Тёмный Лорд описывал их задание в пятый раз, а артефакт в седьмой, а также завёл очередную маленькую речь о чистоте крови и последующем правлении всей Британией.  
Северус вновь отвлёкся и вспомнил о белых одеждах.  
Никто не носил совершенно белых мантий. Прежде всего, тех не продавали в волшебном мире. Они приносили неудачу, были знаком злого рока. Белый цвет означал смерть и предательство. Потерю всего, что дорого.  
Ему снились сны о человеке в белом. Человек протягивал ему руку и говорил: «У тебя есть выбор». Всех чистокровных время от времени посещали видения, это было частью бытия их близкородственного общества. С видениями Северус не дружил, однако продолжал записывать свои сны, как все чистокровные. Увидеть человека во всём белом было событием не из приятных.  
И он знал, что выбора у него не было. Он позволил Тёмному Лорду заклеймить себя, и это был конец. Больше никакого выбора. Только следование приказам. Просто отправка с группой юных глупцов украсть артефакт у маггла. О человеке в белом он подумает позже.

***

Маггл натолкнулся на них, едва они только-только аппарировали в огромный дом белого мрамора.  
Пока остальные волшебники пытались прицелиться палочками в быстро двигавшегося маггла и выкрикнуть проклятие, маггл, ни слова не говоря, направил на них зажатое в руке маггловское устройство. Сделанное из чёрного металла, оно издавало гремящие звуки и, казалось, немного дёргалось. Пожиратели Смерти падали с маленькими чёрными кружочками во лбу у каждого.  
Наконец, стоять остались только маггл и Северус. Единственные, кто продолжали дышать.  
Маггл продолжал держать устройство направленным на Северуса, но ничего более. Северус застыл с наполовину вскинутой палочкой, как ещё когда только увидел лицо маггла. Бледное, с выступающими костьми, что отбрасывали резкие тени, и золотисто-зелёными глазами.  
\- Ты – человек в белом, - вспомнил, наконец-то, Северус, как дышать.  
Маггл продолжал рассматривать его с совершенно равнодушным видом.  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Я видел тебя в снах. Ты говорил, что у меня есть выбор.  
Маггл кивнул и опустил устройство, которое направлял на Северуса.  
\- У тебя есть выбор. Ты знаешь, чего хочешь?  
\- У меня нет никакого выбора!  
\- Беги, маленький колдун. Когда поймёшь, чего хочешь, можешь возвращаться. А пока иди.  
Северус поднял палочку, всячески давая понять, что та нисколько не направленна на странного человека, и аппарировал прочь.

***

Митос вздохнул.  
У него у входа валялось десять мёртвых волшебников. По крайней мере, все они лежали на плитке, так что, после того, как избавится от тел, будет нетрудно смывать кровь. Ну, зато ему есть чем заняться, пока мысли заняты одиннадцатым волшебником, которому он позволил сбежать.  
У волшебников была сила. Достаточно силы, чтобы имея дело с агрессивными волшебниками, если хотел выжить, ему приходилось быть более агрессивным и более смертоносным, чем он обычно предпочитал. Поэтому, когда беззвучный сигнал тревоги отключился, а камеры наблюдения показали злоумышленников в мантиях и с палочками, в комнату он вошёл уже с взведённым пистолетом и тут же принялся стрелять.  
Но один из них не нападал. Этот колдун был юн и, пожалуй, неуклюж и смотрел на Митоса с шоком узнавания. Этот взгляд и купил ему время.  
А затем волшебник сообщил, что узнал Митоса из сна, и в том сне Митос был в белых одеждах.  
Митос знал себя старейшим из живущих на земле, а так же персонажем многих религий. Он пытался убедить и себя и других, что он обычный парень, но прекрасно понимал, что является символом. И для волшебника, видевшего его во снах в белых одеждах, это могли быть только Смерть или Предательство. Насколько печально известен был Смерть, настолько же печально известен был и Возлюбленный Предатель. Он предал их, но он всё равно был их братом, и они любили его. Он тоже, несомненно, любил их. Просто не мог быть с ними. Его братья этого не понимали и столетиями, после того, как он покинул их, продолжали поиски. Кронос по случаю продолжал искать даже три тысячелетия спустя.  
Волшебники в чёрных робах и серебряных черепоподобных масках пытались подражать Смерти, но, очевидно, были не более чем приспешниками. Никто из них не видел бы сны о нём и о выборе, если собирался подражать Смерти. А выживший волшебник казался разгневанным и отчаявшимся из-за отсутствия выбора. А значит, наверное, видел в Митоса во снах в роли Предателя.  
Митос закончил раздевать убитых волшебников, сортируя принадлежавшее им на вещи для стирки – одежду, вещи в свою разнообразную коллекцию – палочки, серебряные маски и чудаковатые монеты, а также вещи, которым стоило уделить более пристальное внимание – свитки пергамента, различные талисманы и всякое другое. После чего принялся перетаскивать тела в гараж на вывоз.  
Действительно ли он хотел начать обучать юного чародея изящному искусству предательства? После стольких лет предвестником апокалипсиса он был мастером в этом деле. Именно он разведывал города перед нападениями. Он заводил дружбу со стражниками и изучал оборону, возвращаясь к братьям с планом приступа. Он провёл тысячи лет, заводя и предавая друзей, и вершиной этому стало предательство братьев.  
Он был более чем способен направить юнца по своим стопам. Но этот путь не обещал стать приятным ни для одного из них. Учитывая обстоятельства, у молодого человека, вероятно, было немало настоящих друзей. А молодые люди не заводят настоящих друзей, когда узнают, как быть друзьями фальшивыми. Митос может и оставил позади дружескую стадию своей долгой жизни, одно из преимуществ бессмертия – понимание того, что всему рано или поздно приходит конец. У смертных такого утешения не было. Если он возьмётся обучать мальчика, то создаст выдающегося предателя, но не обязательно выдающегося человека.  
Митос принялся укладывать трупы в кузов грузовика, вспоминая, что сказал юному волшебнику. Он сказал: «Когда поймёшь, чего хочешь, можешь возвращаться».  
Он уже принял решение обучать мальчишку, если тот попросит. И он достаточно хорошо изучил человеческую природу, чтобы знать, что мальчишка вернётся.

***

Северус вернулся к Тёмному лорду и известил об их неудаче. Он ничего не рассказал о своём разговоре с магглом, или что узнал маггла из сна. Вместо этого он просто сказал, что аппарировал прочь после того, как все остальные были убиты. Тёмный лорд был не очень доволен, и, получив круцио, Северус был брошен в пустую комнату да там и оставлен.  
Он провёл свободные часы в размышлении, чего же хотел. Он хотел силы. Он хотел славы. Он хотел уважения. И он хотел изучать зелья. Чего он не хотел, это стать холуем до конца своей весьма короткой жизни. Однако, похоже, такова его судьба, особенно, что в настоящее время он заперт в клетке.  
Он пришёл к решению. Если он выберется отсюда, то вернётся к магглу и расскажет ему обо всём, чего желал, даже если это представлялось невозможным. Может маггл был прав, и у него есть выбор, пусть он пока его и не видит. Вопрошание навряд ли уже сделает его жизнь более неприятной или короткой.  
Он чуточку задремал и снова увидел сон. Человек в белом посмотрел на него и протянул руку.  
\- У тебя есть выбор. – Северус как раз вложил руку в ладонь человека в белом, когда распахнувшаяся дверь камеры прервала его сон.  
\- Можешь идти.  
Он ушёл.  
Несколькими днями позже он услышал историю, как десять голых трупов волшебников были оставлены у порога Министерства, у главного выхода в маггловский Лондон. Чиновники вынуждены были поспешить, чтобы избежать скандала, вспыхнувшего, если бы тела были найдены магглами.  
Лорд Волдеморт совершенно проигнорировал ситуацию, наложив круцио на единственного Пожирателя Смерти, осмелившегося спросить об этом. Северус пытался собраться с мужеством, чтобы вернуться в тот дом сообразно решению, принятому, пока был взаперти.  
Наконец, у Северуса выдался свободный день, и он аппарировал к большому белого мрамора дому. Он почти ожидал, что будет сразу же убит. Вместо этого его пригласили на обед. Северус не успел опомниться, как выложил все свои мечты и желания бесстрастному магглу. Маггл слушал и иногда подталкивал рассказывать дальше.  
Северус метался взад и вперёд и кричал, и жаловался и даже смахнул несколько набежавших слезинок, хотя были ли то слёзы горя, отчаяния или гнева не мог сказать и он сам. Наконец, он выговорился. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым.  
Северус покраснел от неловкости, когда маггл, наконец, заговорил.  
\- Хорошо. Обед уже на столе, – маггл жестом велел Северусу следовать за собой.  
Обедают они в молчании.  
Когда обед был закончен, маггл вновь жестом велел Северусу следовать за собой, и они очутились в библиотеке. Ему предстала большая комната, но книжные шкафы вдоль стен оказались заставлены едва ли наполовину.  
\- Это моя магическая библиотека. Как ты можешь заметить, она далека от укомплектованности. Тем не менее, этого достаточно, чтобы начать обучать тебя на мастера зелий. Я не волшебник. Однако и не совсем маггл. Возможно, тебе будет легче думать обо мне, как о магическом существе. Я обладаю достаточной врождённой магией, чтобы разбираться в зельеделии и арифмантике. У меня мастерская степень в обеих дисциплинах, хотя я не осведомлён о последних открытиях и исследованиях.  
\- В обмен на обучение зельям ты принесёшь мне каталоги книг, опубликованных в последние пятьсот лет. Я выберу необходимые, а ты найдёшь и купишь их для меня.  
Северус покраснел, но всё равно открыл рот признаться, что денег у него нет. Но мужчина лишь отмахнулся, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Я дам тебе знак, что позволит снимать средства с моего счёта в Гринготтсе. Будешь пользоваться им для покупки книг и необходимых ингредиентов. Со временем приобретёшь и другие вещи. Если пожелаешь купить что-нибудь лично для себя, можешь спросить у меня, возможно, я и разрешу. Я не посещаю волшебный мир без очень крайней необходимости, поэтому этого не жди.  
Маггл… человек… волшебное существо замолк, очевидно, задумавшись?  
\- Сэр? Я Пожиратель Смерти. Лорд Волдеморт в любое мгновение может призвать меня. Из меня выйдет не лучший ученик.  
\- Знаю. Будешь приходить ко мне, когда у тебя выдастся время. Кроме зелий я научу тебя, как заполучить уважение и власть над окружающими, это позволит тебе заполучить больше времени. Не жди немедленных результатов. И можешь звать меня Адамом.  
\- Адам. Меня зовут Северус. Северус Снейп.  
Мужчина, Адам, впервые улыбнулся. Весело и даже открыто, и это ничуть не портило его загадочности.  
\- Северус. Давно у меня не было учеников, но, думаю, мне не придётся краснеть за тебя.  
Северусу стало неловко от накатившего смущения. Никто и никогда не расточал ему комплиментов. Пришлось напомнить себе, что этот человек по-прежнему очень опасен.  
Он был волшебным существом с неизвестными способностями. Он убил десять Пожирателей Смерти, не получив ни одного проклятия. У него имелось две магические мастерские степени. Его личным знаком были Смерть и Предательство. И он был рад заполучить Северуса в ученики.

***

Много воды утекло с тех пор, как он в последний раз брал ученика – размышлял Митос. Он и забыл, как это интересно может быть – лепить кого-то по собственному усмотрению.  
И из Северуса вышел идеальный ученик. Просто замечательный. Он не был бессмертным и никогда не будет, поэтому не приходилось беспокоиться об обучении соперника. И он пребывал почти на грани аутизма, так что обучение чтению и манипулированию окружающими людьми могло пройти практически на сознательном уровне. Северус предпочитал спрашивать, а не строить предположения, чем заставлял Митоса анализировать некоторые из собственных склонностей к манипуляциям.  
Они выходили наблюдать за людьми в маггловскую Англию. Поначалу Митос бегло комментировал всё вокруг. Но всё чаще и чаще он заставлял Северуса рассказывать, что тот видит. И с каждым месяцем Северус замечал больше и больше.  
Они варили зелья во вновь полностью укомплектованной митосовой лаборатории. И читали и обсуждали различные труды по зельям в быстро растущей волшебной библиотеке. Он обучал Северуса всевозможным навыкам мастера зелий, что не считались необходимыми для начальных классов по зельям. А Северус в свою очередь просвещал его о современных зельях.  
Он также давал Северусу уроки ножевого боя. Северус не желал учиться ничему столь маггловскому. Митос указал, что, во-первых, в смертельно опасной ситуации такое умение застанет большинство волшебников врасплох, во-вторых, это научит его лучше чувствовать себя в своём теле и двигаться с большей грацией и контролем, а в-третьих, Северус был учеником и станет учиться всему, чему его учат.  
\- Конечно, Адам, сэр, - ответил Северус с усмешкой, - Прошу меня простить.  
Митос был доволен.

***

Северус всегда язвил и насмехался над окружающими. Адам же с лёгкостью отвечал язвительностью на язвительность и насмешкой на насмешку. Среди всех прочих уроков Адам также улучшал и эти навыки, комментируя в способы, делающие насмешки более злыми, а язвительные замечания более резкими. Из долгих лекций и бесед с Адамом Северус также научился как держать в узде свой темперамент и как направлять разговор в нужное себе русло.  
Он постепенно обнаруживал, что получает всё больше уважения среди Пожирателей Смерти и ведёт беседы со всё более и более высокопоставленными из них. После таких бесед он возвращался в большой белый мраморный дом и пересказывал Адаму всё, что мог вспомнить, и они вдвоём анализировали, какой истинный смысл скрывался за сказанным или не сказанным.  
И Адам оказался прав, с проходившими месяцами и годами у него появлялось всё больше свободного времени. Ему более не приказывали прислуживать другим Пожирателям Смерти. Вместо этого его приглашали к разговорам. И время от времени он наблюдал за пытками, потому что полагал, что чем больше узнает, тем лучше, и если делился подробностями с Адамом, Адам в свою очередь рассказывал, что именно мучители делали правильно или неправильно, и какие ещё существуют методы пыток, и как ломать других. Именно в такие моменты Северус вспоминал, насколько невероятно опасным был его наставник.  
Поучаствовать Северуса пригласили только однажды. Он лишь вскинул бровь.  
\- Я не чувствую никакого желания пачкаться в грязи, словно свинья, - старший Пожиратель Смерти покрылся красными пятнами и бросил убивающее проклятье в грязнокровку, которого пытал до смерти, и вылетел прочь.  
У него была власть, у него было уважение, и его мастерство в зельях всё возрастало. Тогда же, когда он увидел свою первую опубликованную статью, Северус, наконец, признался перед самим собой, что всё так же не удовлетворён. Он не уважал Тёмного лорда, и он не уважал себя. Он мог скрыть оба эти факта от всех, кроме себя. И он не был уверен, знает ли Адам. Когда Северус заговорил с ним об этом, Адам не выглядел удивлённым. Но, опять же, Северус ещё не видел Адама удивлённым хоть чем-нибудь.  
Адам приступил к обучению его теории сокрытия информации от людей, которые умеют читать мысли. А ещё они начали изучать различные зелья правды и создание антидотов к ним. Северус обнаружил, что уже знает из их предыдущих бесед, как манипулировать словами, чтобы сокрыть истинные намерения. И понял, что приёмы ножевого боя могут отлично пригодиться также в других ситуациях. Прятать ножи, отвлекать одним ножом от другого, делать выпады, чтобы в конечном итоге ударить ногой, которая не оружие, но всё равно может быть смертельно опасной, или просто биться левой рукой, создавая впечатление, будто правая слабее. Это всё трюки, которые с определёнными поправками можно применять и в других обстоятельствах.  
Именно отсюда, из большого дома белого мрамора, он послал сову Дамблдору, впервые прося о встрече.  
И именно сюда, в большой дом из белого мрамора, он пришёл, когда только услышал о смерти Поттеров и уничтожении Волдеморта. Он был в ярости.  
Это походило на то, как он первый раз шёл поговорить с Адамом. Он вывалил все свои чувства, мечась взад и вперёд. Он рвал и метал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
\- После всего, что я сделал, они не смогли защитить даже себя! Они всё рассказали этой крысе! Они сбежали. А как же гриффиндорская гордость и мужество Поттера? С чего он решил поджать хвост и сбежать! Они сражались в войне! Войны просто так не заканчиваются. В них либо выигрывают, либо терпят поражение! Но нет, они все сбежали, попрятались по щелям, поэтому, когда, наконец, лорду Волдеморту нанесён сокрушительный удар, рядом нет никого, чтобы его добить! Ошибка, что всего лишь изгнала Тёмного лорда! И теперь он спрятался, и кто знает, когда он вернётся, но он вернётся, и мы в капкане ожидания! Чёртов трус Поттер! И его чёртов недоносок! Ты знаешь, что все там сейчас чествуют великого Мальчика-который-выжил? Они празднуют сопляка, благодаря которому Тёмный лорд скрылся, который сделал невозможным окончательно победить его. И они счастливы. Они могут ненадолго отложить войну, дожидаясь, когда та вернётся в десятки раз хуже! Это как медленный огонь под котлом. Пройдут годы, и когда это случится, оставшиеся Пожиратели Смерти станут квинтэссенцией себя сегодняшних. – Северус, наконец, опустился в кресло и обхватил голову руками. Он посмотрел на своего наставника, что сидел и наблюдал за ним всё это время. – Что мне теперь делать?  
\- Теперь? Теперь только ждать. Ты прав, это ещё не конец. Тем не менее, это твой шанс пожить немного. Тебе двадцать четыре, Северус. Тебе двадцать четыре и ты признанный всем научным сообществом мастер зелий. Пока что ты проводил всё своё время с Пожирателями Смерти или со мной. Пришла пора тратить тебе время на себя и зелья. Пойди, найди работу и сосредоточься на зельеварении.  
\- Когда мы впервые с тобой встретились, я наводил порядок в доме перед тем, как начать новую жизнь. И я отложил эту жизнь, чтобы учить тебя, но теперь нам остаётся только ждать. Выбор невелик, придётся наблюдать, как мир катится дальше. А когда настанет пора действовать, поймёшь сам. До той поры, я собираюсь жить новой жизнью, и тебе советую то же самое.  
\- Удачи, Северус. Я тобой горжусь.  
И Адам покинул комнату. Пока Северус опомнился, Адам полностью исчез в какую его там следующую жизнь.  
Прошло целых десять лет, прежде чем Северус послал сову Адаму: «Поттеровское отродье поступило в Хогвартс. Волдеморт напал на него руками слуги». На что получил ответ: «Выжидай».  
Прошло ещё четыре года, прежде чем Северус послал следующую сову: «Заварилось. Меня призвали».

Глава 2

\- Альбус! Ты должен что-то сделать с этим невозможным человеком!  
Альбус Дамблдор усмехнулся в бороду, наблюдая, как метнулась к нему его заместитель. Похоже, настало время её ежесеместровой тирады против главы Слизерина.  
\- С каким человеком, дорогая?  
Минерва зло зыркнула на него.  
\- Ты сам прекрасно знаешь. С меня уже хватит. Я спустила ему с рук испытание этого его поэтического зелья на гриффиндорской квиддичной команде перед самой игрой. Я спускаю ему взыскания моему факультету, когда все свидетельства указывают на его собственный. Но это просто недопустимо давать студентам неизвестную отраву и велеть самим варить себе противоядие. Это опасно!  
Глаза Альбуса широко распахнулись при её изложении событий. По его мнению, она далеко не смирилась с первым инцидентом и постоянно выражала недовольство многочисленными взысканиями.  
\- Ну, ну, полно. Уверен, на случай, если бы кто-то не справился, противоядие было под рукой.  
\- Пятеро учеников обратились ко мне с симптомами отравления!  
\- Думаю, это всего лишь их воображение. С ними всё будет в порядке, но, полагаю, ты могла бы отослать их к Поппи, чтобы удостовериться.  
\- Альбус, почему ты спускаешь ему с рук убийство?  
\- Что? Никто не умер.  
\- Это пока. Альбус, серьёзно, почему ты позволяешь Снейпу столь многое? Будь на его месте любой другой учитель, ты бы вышвырнул его вон.  
Альбус вздохнул.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он остался. – Он не понимал, с чего решил объяснить, но времена были бурные, и, возможно, стоило раскрыть чуть больше. Тут он своему чутью доверял. – Северус – он делает меня счастливым. Я пью с ним чай раз в неделю вот уже пятнадцать лет, а он всё не перестаёт меня удивлять. Я даю ему полную свободу, потому что не хочу, чтобы он ушёл. Из всех вещей, которые я когда-либо просил у него, он согласился сделать для меня лишь одну, и это быть учителем здесь.  
\- Тогда я удивлена, что вы не дали ему курс Защиты, - фыркнула Минерва. И посмотрела более пристально на директора, чьи глаза явно забегали. – Почему вы не дали ему курсы Защиты?  
\- Э-э. Ну, видишь ли. Хм. Я пытался. Но он отказался. Зелья ему нравятся больше.  
Минерва изогнула брови.  
\- А как же слухи, что он желает эту должность последние десять лет?  
\- Ах. Ну, возможно, эти слухи начал я, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать, – со смиренным весельем вздохнул Альбус. – С тех пор он затевает свары со всеми профессорами Защиты. Из-за чего ужасно трудно удержать эту должность, особенно поскольку сам он продолжает отказываться.  
Минерва потянулась потереть висок.  
\- Альбус, – простонала она, – тебе так нравится усложнять жизнь? Если ты можешь велеть ему шпионить за Сам-Знаешь-Кем, что, насколько мне известно, совершенно невозможная задача, ты можешь велеть ему и благожелательнее относиться к окружающим, что, конечно, невероятно, но, по крайней мере, возможно. Я знаю – он твой протеже, но, правда, тебе следует обуздать его.  
Она пропустила его едва прозвучавший ответ, настолько тот был тих.  
\- Я никогда не велел ему, что делать.

***

Из всех членов Ордена Феникса Северуса он понимал менее всех. Он полагал Северуса полностью потерянным, когда тот, окончив Хогвартс, всё так же следовал на поводу у Люциуса Малфоя.  
Тремя годами позже, когда Северус связался с ним и попросил о конфиденциальной встрече, он почувствовал проблеск надежды. Несколько раз прежде Пожиратели Смерти уже приходили к нему, разочаровавшись в лорде Волдеморте и прося убежища. Но спокойный молодой человек, вошедший в его кабинет, ничуть не походил на тех сломленных, приходивших к нему в отчаянии людей. Северус ровно уселся в кресло и принялся рассказывать ему всё, что знал о Пожирателях Смерти: имена, прошлые и настоящие поступки, а также будущие планы. Дамблдор пытался выспросить мотивы этой неэмоциональной исповеди, но его расспросы были проигнорированы. В конце концов, он сдался и задавал вопросы только о сообщённых фактах. Хотя Северус и поддерживал щиты вокруг своих мыслей и памяти, он едва ли не глумился над Дамблдором, когда тот воспользовался легелименцией, чтобы проверить его правдивость. Он не поднимал дополнительных щитов, чего было и не нужно. Всё сказанное Северусом было правдой.  
Когда Северус, наконец, закончил говорить, а Дамблдор задал свой последний вопрос, Северус встал и направился к двери. Перед тем как выйти, он обернулся.  
\- Есть что-то, о чём вам хотелось бы знать более подробно?  
Дамблдор сообщил ему несколько вопросов, что у него имелись о Тёмном лорде и его планах. Северус кивнул и молча вышел, оставляя Дамблдора с редким ощущением непонимания другого человека.  
С одной стороны, это могло быть уловкой лорда Волдеморта – уж слишком странной виделась вся ситуация, с другой же, Дамблдор знал, что Северус сказал правду о планах, которые Волдеморт хотел бы держать в секрете. Возвращение к Тёмному лорду не могло объясниться угрызениями совести или намерением свести счёты с жизнью, потому как Северус дал понять, что намерен собрать и доставить позже больше сведений.  
Походило на то, будто Северус собирался стать шпионом. Что казалось смешным. В волшебных войнах шпионов ещё не случалось.  
Бывали предательства. Существовали следящие заклятия, позволявшие скрытные наблюдения. Но шпионов на манер маггловских – людей, работавших внутри иностранной державы, не было. Имелось слишком много магических способов раскрыть правду. Как мог Северус Снейп, мастер легелименции и оклюменции, не знать этого? Или он так уверился в собственных умениях, что решил, будто сможет совершить невозможное?  
Дамблдор ругал себя, что не заставил юношу, почти мальчишку, остаться и сообщить свои мотивы и планы. Но он старался избегать принуждения, пытаясь лишь направлять. В этот раз он пожалел, что не поступил иначе. Ради безопасности Северуса.  
Двумя месяцами спустя, тем не менее, Северус запросил ещё одну встречу, прошедшую почти также. У него имелись ответы на большинство дамблдоровых вопросов и обоснованные предположения на всё остальное. Ушёл он с большим числом заданий и по-прежнему без пояснений личных мотивов.  
Так это и продолжалось.  
Дамблдор наблюдал, как Северус рос в чинах у Пожирателей Смерти. Он даже не принимал участия в убийствах. Будучи раздражительным и резким даже в молодости, он теперь ходил с уверенностью, а на других посматривал с откровенным презрением. С ним начали считаться старшие Пожиратели Смерти. Каким-то образом он изучил уловки требования уважения от других одним лишь своим присутствием и несколькими ехидными колкостями. Он всё более владел жестом и словом.  
Его начавшие печататься статьи по зельеварению, принесли ему уважение научного сообщества. Ходили слухи, что его наставник сам Волдеморт.  
В один из немногих северусовых человечных периодов, за беседой с Дамблдором он опустил щиты на короткое мгновение достаточное, чтобы послать воспоминание.  
Северус стоял, преклонив колени перед лордом Волдемортом, отвечая на вопросы о своих последних научных достижениях.  
\- Я один из Ваших Пожирателей Смерти. Как я могу не вдохновляться желанием достичь превосходства, которого этот титул и Вы заслуживаете от своих последователей? – Лестные слова Северуса были произнесены наиболее пронзительным тоном. Он не насмехался над Тёмным лордом. Он явно испытывал отвращение, что вопрос «почему?» вообще был задан. Его тон говорил, что должно быть очевидным, что он трудится к вящей славе своего повелителя, и можно ли, пожалуйста, прекратить этот разговор?  
Выражение лица лорда Волдеморта вызвало у Дамблдора смешок.  
Тёмный лорд унял потрясение.  
\- Что же, замечательно. Акцио журнал зелий, - к нему прилетел большой журнал. – Здесь содержатся все мои наработки по зельям. Прочитай. Позже я позову тебя обсудить их.  
Слухи, гласившие, будто Волдеморт был его наставником в зельях, с тех пор стали правдивыми.

***

\- Альбус! – вернул его к реальности резкий голос Минервы.  
\- Да, моя дорогая? Прости, что-то на секундочку задремал. Старость, наверное.  
\- Даже не пытайся разыгрывать передо мной эти старческие штучки, старый ты козёл, и отвечай на вопрос.  
\- Прости, я его не расслышал, не могла бы ты повторить?  
Минерва вот-вот готова была вспыхнуть. Это был эффект скорее увлекавший Альбуса, и он с интересом наблюдал за ним. Но она совладала с гневом.  
\- Желание Снейпом должности преподавателя защиты было единственным распущенным тобою ложным слухом о нём? – очень осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
\- Ах. Более-менее.  
\- Альбус.  
\- Ну. Я, возможно, на самом деле не учил его зельям, как о том рассказывал.  
Минерва смотрела на него некоторое время, а потом откинулась в кресле, потирая виски обеими руками. Может, ему следовало попросить Северуса сварить для неё болеутоляющее?

***

С недавней гибелью Поттеров и передачей маленького Гарри тёте и дяде, начались суды над пожирателями Смерти.  
Дамблдор знал, что Северус не примет его защиты от этой опасности, так же, как не принимал от опасности предыдущей. Но эта была не менее опасной, поэтому Дамблдор пустил слухи, что это вовсе не Тёмный лорд обучал юное дарование в зельеделии, но сам Дамблдор. Дамблдор организовал чаепития со стольким множеством важных министерских чиновников, со скольким только удалось, и намекал, что слухи эти правдивы. Теперь-то ему ни за что не избавиться от репутации чудаковатого старикана, учитывая полное отсутствие какой-либо действительной причины для такого тайного обучения и столь осторожничающих не совсем признаний в наставничестве. Однако дело было сделано, министерство убеждено, а он мог честно заявить Северусу, что никогда не утверждал, что и был его таинственным наставником. Хотя он подозревал, что Северус точно знает, что он сделал.  
В частности, Дамблдор просил двадцатипятилетнего Северуса стать хогвартским мастером зелий, чтобы лучше защитить его от министерства. Двадцать пять – минимальный возраст для любого из хогвартских профессоров, чтобы преподавателю не пришлось обучать никого, с кем тот ходил в школу.  
Северус тогда указал, что презирает большую часть людей и всех детей. Дамблдор только произнёс «пожалуйста». Северус сверкнул злым взглядом, но, в конце концов, согласился.  
Настоящая причина предложения работы, в признании Дамблдора перед самим собой, состояла в том, что он отчаянно желал понять Северуса. Это также объясняло частично его намёки, что он якобы был наставником молодого человека. Учительство согласно общественному мнению позволяло ему претендовать на Северуса, пусть то и было неправдой. Возможно, как указывал сам Северус, он хотел добавить его в свою коллекцию волшебных диковинок. Дамблдор выделил Снейпу в подземельях целое крыло, а также профессиональную лабораторию зелий для личного пользования. Так же Дамблдор использовал собственные средства, чтобы удвоить выделяемые хогвартскому мастеру зелий на закупку ингредиентов деньги. В одно из своих редких мгновений откровенности Северус сказал, что «должен был бы ожидать определённой доли одержимости Дамблдора им, учитывая, что последние пять лет жизни провёл, обучаясь, как удержать внимание и доверие наиболее могущественного и опасного волшебника». Тон его при этом сочился сарказмом, но слова были честны.  
\- Да. Тебя бы следовало поздравить с подобным успехом. Я совершенно очарован. – любезно и более нежели с юмором ответил Дамблдор, но он также понимал, что слова мастера зелий частично правда. Хотя и не думал, что в том полностью заслуга умений Северуса.  
Вместо этого Снейп превратил себя, или скорее был превращён в своего рода загадку, желаемую быть решённой любым, кто посвятил жизнь изучению загадок, как он, или Том Риддл.  
И только после всех этих наиболее важных событий Дамблдор, наконец, смог ввести Северуса в Орден Феникса. Северус был так же резок со всеми, что и всегда. Но это ничуть не уменьшало удовольствия Дамблдора от возможности похвастать столь блистательным и невероятным шпионом.  
Тремя годами ранее Дамблдор просил двадцатидвухлетнего Северуса присоединиться к Ордену Феникса. Северус отказался, заявляя, что хочет, чтобы «как можно меньше людей знали о его… неопределённости».  
Дамблдор поперхнулся в свой чай от такого выбора определения.  
Северус оставался единственным, кто был способен вызвать у него совершеннейшее замешательство.

***

Когда Волдеморт вернулся, орден Феникса был созван в полном составе, и Северус впервые присутствовал на подобной встрече в военное время. Как бы ни приятно было Дамблдору присутствие здесь Северуса, он также не знал, что с тем делать. Раздав остальным членам задания, он стал думать, как использовать своего мастера зелий. В конце, отослав всех по делам, он едва лишь посмотрел на зельевара.  
\- Ты знаешь, что должен делать.  
Сейчас Дамблдор находился немногим ближе к пониманию этого мужчины, чем был почти с двадцать лет назад. Когда доходило до Северуса, единственное, что он мог, это сказать: «Поступай, как сочтёшь нужным». Всё время, пока Северус шпионил для него, он никогда тому не был указом, и вряд ли будет.  
Северус побледнел, и впервые Дамблдор получил доказательства, что тот боится шпионить. Но это также поведало ему, что Северус был полон решимости и вернётся к невозможному в волшебной войне занятию шпионажем.  
И возможно, именно факт этой невозможности позволял ему верить Северусу более всех остальных. Они были под его началом, он знал их достоинства, но и их слабости. Северус оставался загадкой для него и в этом смысле более надёжным. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Северус когда-либо оплошал в каком-либо важном деле.  
Столь многие взирали на великого Альбуса Дамблдора, как на почти всемогущего, что приятно было иметь кого-то, от кого в свою очередь можно зависеть хоть чуть-чуть. Северус умел добиваться невозможного и делал это с неизменной усмешкой на лице.  
Поэтому, когда Северус не вернулся после выходных на исходе седьмого года Гарри Поттера, он был раздавлен. У него не было плана спасения.

Глава 3

Митос старался убедить себя, что не беспокоится. Северус не был его учеником, не был его заботой и в любом случае не был в опасности. Северус опаздывал. Они никогда не оговаривали времени встреч, но Северус заглядывал через каждые выходные, и Митос имел основания полагать, что заглянет и в эти. Но Северус не пришёл.  
\- Не мой ученик и не моя забота, и ему ничего не грозит.  
Он вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал, что хотя Северус и не бессмертный и никогда не будет, не вмешайся только могущественная тёмная магия, но всё же оставался его учеником во всех смыслах. А это значило, что Северус всё же его забота. И Северус шпионил за тёмным волшебником, что также значило непрестанную опасность.  
Митос с давних времён оттачивал свои инстинкты, чтобы знать, когда стоит беспокоиться, и прямо сейчас они говорили ему, что как раз пора.  
Он расхаживал из угла в угол, уговаривая себя расслабиться и почитать книгу, но сосредоточиться не получалось.  
\- Чёрт тебя побери, - наконец обратился он к отсутствующему Северусу. – Лучше бы тебе оказаться в опасности, потому как я отправляюсь в этот треклятый волшебный мир за тобой.  
Всё ещё ворча себе под нос, он подошёл к чулану. Тут хранились десять облачений различных размеров, что он снял с Пожирателей Смерти. Ничего не выбрасывать – помогало быть готовым к неожиданностям.

***

Гарри Поттер был обеспокоен. Снейп исчез этими выходными, а его занятия на понедельник отменили. Дамблдор выглядел непривычно серьёзным, и он даже видел директора грызущим шоколад. Что-то было очень не так.  
И поэтому он придумал план. Это был, как он признавал перед самим собой, не слишком хороший план. Но никто ему ничего не рассказывал, и ни Гермиона, ни Рон не смогли ничего предложить, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Вот он и решил ослабить ментальные щиты и посмотреть, что сможет узнать о замыслах Волдеморта.  
Надежды, что сработает, было мало.  
Но спать он отправился со снятыми барьерами, а потом к нему пришёл сон.  
\- Кто ты? – обнаружил он себя, задающим вопрос.  
\- Ты меня не узнаёшь? – человек был одет в мантию Пожирателя Смерти и держал в руках серебряную маску, которую, ухмыльнувшись, швырнул ему под ноги. – Однажды ты послал одиннадцать человек украсть у меня. Я вернул десятерых, но одиннадцатого оставил себе. Где он?  
\- Ах. Так это ты тот, кто отвернул его от меня. – Глаза Волдеморта полыхнули гневом, но он остался недвижим, а голос теперь напоминал тихое шипение. – Люциус. Приведи предателя сюда.  
Окружающие Пожиратели Смерти немного отступились, но продолжали ждать сигнала к действию. Все застыли, и только Люциус покинул залу.  
Наконец притащили Снейпа. Тот выглядел значительно хуже в виду своего заключения. Но лицо его оставалось нечитаемым, не выказывая никаких чувств, пока он не увидел незнакомца. Тут черты его исказились ужасной смесью надежды и отчаяния.  
\- Понравится моему маленькому предателю видеть, как убивают его наставника, что думаете?  
Мужчина рассмеялся. Это был громкий раскатистый хохот, заполнивший залу и осмеивающий всех здесь находящихся.  
\- И как же ты намереваешься это осуществить? Потребуется этак пятьдесят ваших смехотворных смертельных проклятий, чтобы сразить меня.  
Гарри Поттер неожиданно ощутил внезапный прилив волдемортова торжества. На сей раз по залу разнёсся смех Волдеморта.  
\- Значит, так тому и быть. Убейте его, мои Пожиратели Смерти.  
\- Авада кедавра, - выкрикнули более пяти десятков голосов.  
Мужчина упал замертво, его тело навалилось на Снейпа.  
Гарри забормотал во сне. Он перевернулся и едва не проснулся, но вцепился в смутную связь, пытаясь узнать, что будет дальше.  
В волдемортовой зале, несмотря на присутствие множества Пожирателей, повисло гробовое молчание. Некоторые, казалось, затаили дыхание. Многие из Пожирателей стояли с поднятыми палочками, а остальные снова вскинули их. В зале чувствовались нарастающие напряжение и сила, они достигли почти такого болезненного пика, что стало трудно дышать.  
А затем вся зала, казалось, взорвалась чистой мощью.  
Каждая палочка Пожирателя Смерти, каждая палочка, накладывавшая последнее убивающее проклятье, раскололась. Вспыхнувшее из ниоткуда пламя ударило в стены. Окна взорвались внутрь, осыпая всех осколками стекла. Из самого воздуха в мёртвое тело, лежавшее на Снейпе, забили молнии.  
Пожиратели Смерти, оказавшиеся на пути молний, падали замертво.  
Началась давка.  
И Гарри Поттер содрогнулся в собственной постели, обуянный волдемортовым страхом. Тёмный лорд бросил свой тронный зал и бежал, преследуемый раскатистым громким смехом.

***

Все студенты находились под неусыпной охраной в своих факультетах.  
Было время полнолуния, и Ремус прибыл в Хогвартс за своей порцией волчебойного зелья. Но, поскольку Северус не вернулся, никто зелья не сварил. А с гуляющим на свободе Питером Петтигрю и лордом Волдемортом Вопящая хижина более не представлялась безопасной. Альбус принял трудное решение позволить Ремусу бегать в Запретном лесу, положившись в защите детей на стены замка, нежели рисковать, оставляя неконтролируемого оборотня в замке.  
Это было решение, о котором он боялся, будет жалеть, и этот страх, казалось, подтвердился, когда послышался крик. Крик ярости и, возможно, попытки вселить страх. На него ответил вой оборотня, принимающего вызов.  
Никто не запугает перекинувшегося оборотня. Альбус поспешил вместе с Минервой, на полпути к источнику непрекращающегося шума встретив Хагрида с Клыком.  
С одной стороны Альбус Дамблдор был прав, полагая, что опоздал. Оборотень попытался растерзать человека, мужчину, который уже истекал кровью от когтей. Он был заражён. С другой – человек выигрывал бой. У него были два длинных кинжала в каждой руке, используемые и для нападения, и для защиты. Мужчина также – сообразил Альбус, защищал что-то. На земле лежал некий свёрток, который человек прикрывал собой от оборотня.  
У Альбуса было время заметить это, когда мужчина вновь метнулся к кинувшемуся оборотню и пнул того в бок ногой, нанося удар рукоятью кинжала в голову с другой стороны. Оборотень почти кувыркнулся колесом. И прежде чем успел вскочить, мужчина придавил его коленом и прижал кинжал к глотке.  
Альбус хотел защитить Ремуса Люпина, но не мог отрицать, что мужчина имел право убить перекинувшегося оборотня, напавшего на него. Тут он ничего не мог поделать.  
Но вместо того, чтобы перерезать горло оборотню, человек лишь надавил кинжалом и зарычал в морду зверю.  
А затем Альбус увидел нечто, чего прежде никогда не видел, что не считал вообще возможным. Оборотень затих и задрал морду, обнажая горло. Это был жест подчинения и признания превосходства человека.  
Мужчина встал и спрятал кинжалы куда-то под мантию. Оборотень тоже поднялся, но просто замер на лапах возле человека.  
Они оба смотрели в потрясённые лица Альбуса Дамблдора, Минервы Макгонагал, Рубеуса Хагрида и Клыка.  
\- Ну? Я весь в крови и слюне оборотня, а у Северуса множество открытых ран. Нести его придётся одному из вас.

***

Когда Северус, наконец, проснулся, у его постели сидел Дамблдор. Присутствие старика успокаивало, но его подопечный едва ли обратил на него внимание. Обычно суровый мужчина оглянулся с удивлением.  
\- Он пришёл за мной.  
\- Ведь пришёл? Мне это не привиделось? Смерть и Предательство спас меня.  
Дамблдор внимательно вслушивался эти мягкие слова, любопытствуя, разгадает ли когда-либо их смысл.  
\- Тебя принёс твой друг Адам, - ответил он.  
Северус мягко хохотнул.  
\- Адам. Здесь. «Возопи я, и кто услышит меня среди ангельских сонмищ? И позволь один из них припасть мне к груди его – сгину я без следа. Красота – лишь ужас, что мы способны стерпеть, и мы благоговеем перед ней, ибо не снисходит она развеять нас в прах. Каждый ангел ужасен». Райнер Мария Рильке [1]. – И мужчина вновь провалился в сон с редкой улыбкой на губах.  
Дамблдор остался наедине со своими мыслями. Размышляя о том, как рад, что его мастер зелий вернулся и идёт на поправку. Размышляя о странном человеке, назвавшемся Адамом, который принёс Северуса обратно в Хогвартс. Адаме, который отказался от медицинской заботы, отмахнулся от угрозы заражения и покинул Хогвартс лишь удостоверившись, что Поппи – умелая медиведьма и способна исцелить Северуса. Но в основном он думал о Северусе и том, что теперь знал о загадочном мужчине.  
Альбус был весьма уверен, что Адам и есть наставник Северуса, возможно, как в зельях, так и в предательстве. Кто-то прибрал Северуса к рукам, когда тот был всего-навсего мальчишкой, разбитым и сломленным, и помог сделать из него мужчину, каким тот был сегодня. Теперь Северус был могущественным волшебником и учёным, с озлобленностью заточенной до острой кромки, делавшей его ещё сильнее и опаснее, вместо того чтобы успокоить и притупить, и сделать счастливее. Что дало Адаму такую власть? Северус и мальчишкой был недоверчив, что уж говорить о мужчине, но он всё равно пропускал Адама через свои барьеры.  
Альбус составил мысленный список всех, кому Северус имел когда-либо причину доверять. Его отец избивал его мать и его самого, и из них двоих, своей матери он был сильнее. Он был защитником и знал, что не может доверять своей матери защищать его, не больше, чем отцу, и неважно, что сказано о роли родителей и детей.  
Он, Альбус Дамблдор, был школьным директором Северуса и пытался зародить в мальчике доверие. Но затем он и сам предал Северуса, когда не смог надлежаще наказать Сириуса Блэка или Ремуса Люпина за то, что ради забавы подвергли Северуса смертельной опасности. Он устроил фаворитизм несмотря на попытки быть справедливым.  
Люциус Малфой был другом, но также предал Северуса, лживыми посулами убедив присоединиться к Пожирателям Смерти. Лорд Волдеморт предал Северуса, не сдержав данные обещания.  
Северус не верил никому, так почему же он доверял Адаму, человеку, приходу которого на помощь явно удивился?  
Альбус прикрыл глаза и сильнее сжал ладонь спящего Северуса, понимая, в чём Адам был другим. Северус только что сам сказал ему о том своей цитатой об ужасающих ангелах и удивлением своим спасением.  
Альбус поспорил бы на что угодно, что Адам никогда не обещал спасать Северуса, никогда даже не подразумевал, что в случае необходимости поступит так. Адам помогал Северусу, обучил и слепил в кого-то, кто идёт навстречу опасности с полной уверенностью, что либо выживет, либо нет, и единственная возможность – встретить это лицом к лицу, войти в бушующее пламя и посмотреть – сгоришь ли.  
Адам – создание, что могло получить пятьдесят смертельных проклятий и всё равно остаться в живых. Создание, что могло вступить в бой с оборотнем и заставить того подчиниться. И существо, которому Северус верил в его обещаниях, потому что тот никогда обещаний не давал. Действительно вселяющий ужас ангел, но, возможно, единственный из ангелов, которому Северус мог поверить.  
С этим новым открытием о человеке, лежащем на больничной койке, Альбус почувствовал, что ещё меньше понимает его.  
\- Как ты можешь быть тем, кем являешься, но всё равно сражаться за нас? Как можно жить в ожидании предательства? Как среди всех можно доверять человеку, которого сам назвал Смертью и Предательством?  
Спящий мужчина, которому, как с некоторым удивлением понимал Альбус, не исполнилось ещё и сорока, продолжал спать и не ответил.

***

В многих милях в своём британском доме Митос перебирал события. Он отправился спасать Северуса и преуспел в этом. Появление в прибежище Пожирателей Смерти в одежде Пожирателя Смерти быстро привело его к Волдеморту. Получить Аваду Кедавра было не особенно приятно, но опять же, всего лишь смерть и то не навсегда. При контролируемых обстоятельствах, по крайней мере. Это едва ли выбило силу из его тела, но учитывая, что голова его всё ещё оставалась на месте, сила вернулась в него. Ему всегда было интересно, что случится, если рядом с бессмертным, попавшим под Аваду Кедавру, будет находиться другой бессмертный? Но любой исход силы бессмертного был не из приятных, и когда был причастен волшебник, палочка, способствовавшая этому гибла. Когда ему случалось бывать в волшебном мире, это знание успокаивало.  
Он не очень-то любил волшебный мир. Ему нравились книги и нравились изучаемые дисциплины. Он был женат на нескольких ведьмах и растил детей, которые становились колдунами, но это не отменяло факта, что ему не нравилось проводить время в окружении людей, способных на вещи, на которые не способен он. Многие из заклятий вообще не действовали на него, ещё больше действовали не так, как предполагалось, но заклятия, направленные скорее на окружающее, нежели на него, по-прежнему могли быть крайне неприятными.  
Митос вот уже многие столетия не ступал в магический анклав. Теперь же, когда вернулся, его одолевало стойкое чувство, что придётся ему сделать это снова и довольно скоро.  
Почти двадцать лет тому Волдеморт впервые вышел на него, попытавшись украсть из его коллекции. Митос убил большую часть несостоявшихся воров, и на этом всё прекратилось. Дальнейших поползновений не случилось. Волдеморт более не пытался, а Митос не предпринял шагов, чтобы отомстить.  
Но на сей раз Митос выступал зачинщиком. Он лично отправился к лорду Волдеморту и убил немало его прислужников, вселив ужас в оставшихся, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не смогут заменить палочки. И успешно отобрал у того заключённого. Когда Северус останется в Хогвартсе, что скорее всего, Волдеморт решит, будто у Митоса свой интерес в исходе дела. Война должна закончиться быстрее и решительнее, если Волдеморт хотел избежать дальнейшего участия Митоса.  
Учитывая, что Северус рассказывал ему в последние несколько лет, и что это седьмой год Гарри Поттера, решающая битва, вероятно, планировалась вот уже несколько месяцев, но даже если не так, то сейчас уже обязательно планируется.  
Шла война, и в ближайшие полгода она грозила достичь апогея. Он не любил сражаться в каких-либо войнах и не любил бывать в волшебном мире даже в мирные времена. Но ему пришлось оставить своего ученика в гуще сражения, чего было не изменить.  
Поэтому важный вопрос: следовало ли ему вмешаться?

Глава 4

Его предал Кингсли. Северус был в ярости. Он оставался шпионом в первый раз и два года после возвращения Тёмного лорда, только чтобы быть преданным одним из членов драгоценного альбусового ордена. Он знал, что следовало быть твёрдым и не позволять раскрывать своё прикрытие даже спустя пятнадцать лет после казалось бы прекращения войны. Но ему хотелось… друзей. Или, возможно, не друзей, но собеседников, приятелей, других людей, с которыми общаться без того, чтобы постоянно притворяться кем-то другим. И это желание стоило ему положения среди Пожирателей Смерти и почти стоило жизни.  
Что правда, Кингсли выдал его под принуждением. Аврора пытали, а Тёмный лорд, прежде чем убить, применил к нему легилименцию. Тем не менее, Кингсли знал секрет, несший опасность для Северуса, и выдал этот секрет врагу. По своей воле или нет, это всё равно было предательством. Ещё одно подтверждение, что никому нельзя верить. Кингсли Шеклбот был приятным, но в конечном итоге не заслуживающим доверия.  
Северус был шпионом. Он так долго скрывал, что делал. Почти два десятилетия от человека, который умел читать его мысли. И это потому, что был он далеко не приятным. Слишком легко полагать приятность эквивалентом благородства, а раздражительность, или злоязыкость, или гневливость эквивалентом зла. Грифииндорцы всегда, кажется, считали именно так – подумалось Северусу с усмешкой. Хотя члены его факультета, похоже, имели то же предубеждение. Слизеринцы склонны были считать, что любой с благородными взглядами должен обязательно оказаться наивным, доверчивым и, как правило, глуповатым. Северус не был ни одним из выше перечисленного.  
Северус искренне ненавидел Гарри Поттера и всех мародёров, мёртвых и ныне здравствующих. Он знал себя человеком действительно нелицеприятным по жизни. И не собирался меняться в угоду и в подобие многих волшебников, которые оставались от войны в стороне. Он желал действовать и изменять окружающее. Те самые чувства, что привлекали Волдеморта, когда тот смотрел на Северуса. Но в эти чувства также вплеталось стремление, цель, которую Северус не решался называть благородной, но которой это определение подходило. Цели гораздо труднее прочесть, нежели эмоции. Даже труднее, чем воспоминания или мысли. Бытность шпионом значила, что Северусу приходилось строго контролировать мысли и личность. Он должен был тщательно соизмерять свои ненависть и намерения, и он должен был быть осторожен в том, чтобы никогда не лгать. Ложь могла его выдать. Ложь могла помочь поймать его. Правда способна быть столь же сбивающей с толку и не менее запутывающей, правда может быть обманкой.  
Даже сумей Волдеморт прочесть намерения Северуса, то, скорее всего всё равно бы поверил в верность Северуса. Чьей целью было стать сильнее, прослыть великим и возвыситься в глазах общества за счёт тех, кто ниже его, а также создать мир, в котором подобным ему открыт путь к величию, и цепи простонародья не сдерживают их.  
Вот только его определения «тех, кто ниже его» и «подобных ему» были отличны от волдемортовых. Подобные ему – умные, гонимые, те, которые жаждут успеха. Они должны получить шанс на признание, невзирая на их семью, кровь или достаток. А те, кто ниже его – это безвольные, безмозглые и без цели в жизни. Такие, как Джеймс и Гарри Поттеры, оба, имевшие силы и интеллект, но не имевшие никакой мотивации. Волшебники и ведьмы, которых легко было сделать ведомыми. Такие, как Питер Петтигрю и Лестрэнджи, не способные даже увидеть, во что превратились. Их неудача должна быть очевидной для всех, а не зависеть от напускного благородства и не зиждиться на протекции могущественного хозяина, или просто на факте рождения, что не их заслуга.  
С точки зрения Северуса люди были либо сильны, либо слабы, и в конце Кингсли Шеколбот оказался слаб. Даже после пыток и легилеменции Северус не сломался, как этот аврор. Волдеморт получил доказательства северусова предательства и работы на Орден Феникса, но никак не из мыслей Северуса.  
Северус ухмыльнулся. Его разоблачение в измене Тёмному лорду нанесло Пожирателям Смерти не меньше вреда, чем сам шпионаж. Тёмный лорд более никогда не поверит ни одному из своих последователей. Он всегда зависел от легилеменции в проверке своих слуг. Некоторые были лояльнее других, но Тёмный лорд всегда знал в какой мере и действовал соответственно. А Северус уничтожил его веру в это знание. Даже под пытками Северус не сломался и так и не признался ни словом, ни мыслью.  
У Тёмного лорда имелись косвенные доказательства его долгой истории предательства, Адам тоже добавил подтверждений его спасением, но вот признания не было. Он в одиночку изменил способ, в который отныне будут вестись войны волшебников. От теперь и до конца дней все предводители будут опасаться шпионов в своих рядах. Это было новое оружие, созданное Северусом, и это был не яд, не зелье и не что-то такое же. Это было оружие страха против любого из вождей – знание, что те могут доверять кому-то, кто давно их предал. Северусу было интересно: сколькие из Пожирателей поняли, что произошло? Сколькие из них знают, что теперь в большей опасности от их повелителя, чем от авроров? Последние хотели их только поймать, Тёмный же лорд будет испытывать паранойю и подозрения к каждому из слуг. Сообразительные разбегутся. Дураки же останутся и попытаются доказать свою лояльность в хитроумных планах нападений. И когда эти планы провалятся, а они неизменно провалятся, любой поймёт грозящую опасность и сбежит, а лорд Волдеморт увидит их неудачу доказательством предательства.  
Он знал и был уверен, что и Тёмный лорд тоже, что решающая битва состоится скоро. Если лорд станет выжидать слишком долго, то останется без последователей, распугав, а то и убив.  
Орден Феникса созывался в доме на Гриммуалд, чтобы обсудить случившееся. Северус всё ещё злился, но остальные члены скорбели и жалели о судьбе бедного Кингсли. Северусу хотелось наорать на них, доказывая, как Кингсли облажался. Вместо этого он вытащил палочку и рассматривал её.  
Он проигнорировал Шизоглаза Хмури, который достал собственную в ответ и как всегда с подозрением следил за ним.  
Палочка выглядела точно так же, как та, которую он получил в десять лет. В мире были, возможно, только трое человек, которые знали, что это не она. Число их зависело от того, видел ли её Олливандер. Тот обладал умением опознать любую из сделанных им палочек, и вне зависимости от схожести он бы заметил то обстоятельство, что палочка не его.  
Северуса и до этого ловили как шпиона. Но лишь единожды.  
Это случилось на втором году его шпионской деятельности. Он казался себе отважным и бессмертным и, пробравшись в старое поместье Ноттов, перебирал бумаги в кабинете. Старший Нотт был одним из волдемортовых лучших стратегов и как раз сказал на неделе нечто, разбудившее любопытство Северуса, но после этого был раздражающе нем. Северус решил посмотреть, что сможет разузнать в ночь, когда Нотт и остальные стратеги Пожирателей Смерти были на встрече у Тёмного лорда. Встреча продлилась не так долго, как он рассчитывал, и его застали врасплох в ноттовом кабинете.  
Он получил несколько ран от различных проклятий и сподобился вывести из строя лишь одного из них, когда Нотт вырвал у него палочку. Лицо его побелело от ярости, пока он неспешно перечислял всё то, что сделает с Северусом за предательство. Начал он с того, что переломил северусову палочку. А продолжил различными заклинаниями и проклятьями.  
Северус горел не только пожирающим кожу пламенем. Внутри он был также полон решимости выбраться из этого. Если бы он только мог вернуться к Адаму, всё было бы хорошо. Адам был почти маниакален в своём знании и изучении исцеляющих зелий. Следовало просто держаться, оставаться в сознании и ждать шанса.  
Наконец, тот представился. Нотт подошёл слишком близко, и Северус выхватил один из кинжалов, на обучении которым так настаивал Адам. Волшебники почти никогда не ждут физического нападения, и Нотт, казалось, даже не заметил, что произошло, пока не рухнул. Второго волшебника Северус убил, пока тот ещё не успел опомниться от развернувшейся схватки.  
На последнем издыхании он использовал палочку Нотта, чтобы создать портключ в дом Адама. Это требовало больше усилий, чем аппарация, но меньше вероятность быть расщеплённым. Перемещения он не помнил.  
Когда он очнулся, ему было лучше. Вся кожа и все зубы были на месте, столь же некрасивые, что и всегда, и он не обнаружил на себе ни царапины. На ночном столике выстроенные в ряд стояли бутылочки различных зелий. Несколько из них были пусты, и ни одна не была полна, как когда он видел их в шкафу в последний раз. Он внимательно рассмотрел их все, чтобы знать, что именно и в каких дозах дал ему Адам.  
Он содрогнулся, когда это изучение дало ему представление о том, насколько плох он был по прибытии. Большинству людей никогда не приходилось использовать и половины этих зелий и, как он полагал, редко кто выживал в ситуациях, что требовали их в такой комбинации.  
Тем не менее, чувствовал он себя относительно неплохо. Единственное, чего не хватало ему на столике, это палочки.  
Интересно, что он скажет Олливандеру, когда придёт за заменой. Олливандер не слишком приветствовал тех, кто ломал палочки. Да и палочки были не дешёвым удовольствием. И ему придётся добираться к Олливандеру через Диагон-аллею без палочки. Ни одно, ни другое не радовало, и он решил, что на время озаботится лишь выздоровлением и необходимостью душевного покоя, отложив на потом мысли о текущем положении дел. В любом случае, Адаму не нравилось, когда он пользовался палочкой в его доме.  
Он накинул маггловский халат и тапочки, стоявшие у кровати, и отправился на поиски своего наставника.  
После некоторых поисков Северус, наконец, обнаружил его в маленьком рабочем закутке между большими лабораториями, в которых они, как правило, работали. Тот был занят над напоминающей палочку деревяшкой, похоже, эбенового дерева, в которой аккуратно сверлил отверстие вглубь по длине. Это выглядело как деревянная подоснова его старой, ныне сломанной палочки.  
\- Адам?  
\- А, Северус. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Адам более-менее развернулся лицом к Северусу, при том не отрывая глаз от своего занятия.  
\- Гораздо лучше. Спасибо.  
\- Замечательно. Посмотри на стол рядом с собой. Я разложил там мою коллекцию палочек. Возьми и опробуй каждую из них в коридоре. Будь осторожен и не направляй их ни на что хрупкое.  
\- У тебя есть коллекция палочек?  
\- Как видишь.  
Северус нетерпеливо кашлянул и заметил, как насмешливо блеснули глаза Адама.  
\- Зачем тебе коллекция палочек? Откуда она у тебя? Это ты их все сделал?  
Адам, наконец, рассмеялся и поднял взгляд, откладывая маленькое ручное сверло в сторону.  
\- Нет. Большинство из них я просто забрал у волшебников, которых убил.  
На это Северус не знал, что ответить.  
\- Иди и испробуй их. Если не одна не подойдёт, я как раз делаю другую.  
Выходя из комнаты со множеством палочек, Северус старался не задумываться о предыдущих владельцах. Нотт со товарищем были единственными людьми, которых он когда-либо убил. И пусть он и не испытывал чувства вины, но всё же сожалел об этом. Он знал, что из-за этого сейчас эмоционально нестабилен, а потому тщательно следил за собой из опасения срыва. И такое как бы между делом упоминание наставником убийства немного нервировало. И собрание палочек было немаленьким. Он терзался вопросом, наберётся ли смелости спросить о первоначальном владельце, если одна из палочек его выберет? Он почти не сомневался, что наберись мужества спросить, Адам ему ответит. Наверное, Адам расскажет о волшебнике столь же бесстрастно, сколь упоминал об их смерти и столь же проницательно, как умел описывать любого иного человека, о котором Северус спрашивал. Ему придётся узнать о предыдущем владельце, как о реальной личности, а не как о расплывчатом некто. Нотт был реальным человеком, с которым он общался, и чей сын являлся его одноклассником. Его же товарища Северус знавал лишь смутно. Со вторым убийством справляться было легче, чем с первым.  
После всего он был даже рад, что ни одна из палочек не подошла. Несколько работали достаточно хорошо, чтобы обойтись, если вдруг с сотворённой Адамом не выйдет. По крайней мере, они смогут доставить его к Олливандеру. Их он отложил в сторону от остальных.  
В промежутках опробования палочек он наблюдал за адамовой работой над новой и видел, как Адам порезал себя и капнул кровью на палочку, чтобы кровь впиталась в неотполированное дерево сердцевины просверленного отверстия.  
Когда Северус закончил испытывать все оставленные Адамом на столе палочки, то уселся рядом с ними и смотрел, как Адам доделывал палочку.  
\- Человеческая кровь не годится для сердцевины палочки.  
\- Северус, кто я, по-твоему, такой?  
\- Я над этим не очень задумывался.  
\- Ты? И чтобы не испытывал любопытства?  
Северус покраснел.  
\- Я старался не лезть в твою личную жизнь.  
\- Но если бы тебе пришлось выдвигать предположения?  
\- Иногда меня одолевало любопытство. И теперь, когда мне известно, что ты не можешь быть человеком. Твои глаза. И твои огромные запасы принадлежностей, невероятно редкие и ценные вперемешку с совершенным мусором. Всегда ходили слухи, что некоторые драконы способны становиться анимагами. Человеческими анимагами. И у тебя есть сила, магия, но ты не волшебник.  
Адам, казалось, остался доволен его анализом.  
\- Нет. Я не дракон, - и продолжил уже без прежней весёлости во взгляде и голосе. – Волдеморт знает кто я. Или, по крайней мере, догадывается. Он послал одиннадцать прислужников обокрасть меня. Одиннадцать легко заменимых слуг. И хотя и был огорчён неудачей, ничего более не предпринимал. С войной ведомой против волшебного мира, он не мог позволить ещё и войну против меня. Кто я, что могу настолько внушать ему опасения?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Кто я, каким ты увидел меня в белых одеяниях?  
\- Убийца и предатель. Учитель и проводник.  
Адам просто смотрел на него.  
\- И убийца, и предатель, - с мгновение он молчал, а затем взглянул на Адама с чем-то вроде ужаса и благоговения. – Не убийца или предатель. Губитель и предатель. Ты действительно Смерть и ты действительно Возлюбленный предатель, верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Учёные, верящие, что предательство Смерти – реальное событие, считают, что это произошло свыше трёх тысячелетий назад. Другая группа учёных полагает, что это всего-навсего метафора в развитии современной волошбы и заклинаний, чтобы предостеречь волшебников от гибели из-за голода, мора или в маггловских войнах.  
\- Да.  
Северус не мог придумать, что ещё сказать. Он понимал, что должен испытывать ужас перед наставником, но, опять же, это он понимал и до случившегося откровения. По прошествии мгновения, Адам вернулся к палочке, над которой трудился.  
Северус молча смотрел, как Адам заканчивает палочку. Когда он опробовал её, та подошла идеально.  
Всякий раз, рассматривая свою палочку, он размышлял над тем, что сердцевина её содержит кровь Смерти и Предательства. Иногда он пытался задуматься, как она была сделана Смертью и Предательством. Но это просто не укладывалось у него в голове. Его палочка была сделана Адамом. Адамом – его наставником. Адамом, который был Смертью и Предательством, и чья кровь заключена в его палочку. Северус тряхнул головой.  
Он никогда не понимал, с чего Адам решил его учить, но, по-видимому, не прогадал. Или, возможно, даже его кровь была способна на предательство. Даже прежде чем сменил палочки, он не очень-то любил чары и трансфигурацию. Будучи же выбранным новой палочкой, он даже больше осторожничал с «глупым маханием палочкой». Палочка и магия не должны приниматься, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Это знание сделало из него даже лучшего шпиона, подарив представление о вещах, которые большинство чистокровных никогда не замечали и с которыми свыклись даже грязнокровки.  
Северусу было интересно: сколькие из этих последствий умышлял Адам своими многочисленными откровениями? Со всем своим декларируемым Альбусом всезнанием, до Адама ему было весьма далеко.  
Пока он рассматривал свою волшебную палочку, разговор за столом, по-видимому, изменился. Свернув к Адаму, человеку, с которым столкнулись только персонал Хогвартса и Люпин, но о котором знали уже все. Ему пришлось попросить Альбуса повторить заданный ранее вопрос. Как и обычно, вопрос на затравку оказался чудаковатый.  
\- Все те книги, которые ты заказывал много лет, они для Адама, верно? – Северусу следовало ожидать, что у Альбуса связи со всеми хорошими книжными магазинами, и ему известны его необычные заказы. Хотя большинство из них были сделаны ещё в предыдущую войну. В то время они выглядели ещё страннее, поскольку у него водилось не так много денег, и всё же он приобретал великое множество книг да ещё с неизвестного гринготтского счёта. Интересно, отчего Альбус никогда прежде не расспрашивал его?  
\- Да. Его библиотека крайне устарела, когда я с ним повстречался.  
\- Зачем бы кому-то понадобились десять копий «Чудовищной книги о чудовищах»?  
Северус осознал, что непроизвольно вздрогнул от вопроса.  
\- Адам счёл забавным завести, эм, стопку тренированных бойцовых книг для охраны своей библиотеки. Мне пришлось покупать ему на обучение молодые и только что изданные книги. Они весьма эффективны.  
Большая часть собравшихся за столом членов только передёрнулись от такого соображения. А вот мадам Пинс казалась скорее задумавшейся, что, вероятно, должно было бы обеспокоить Альбуса.  
После этого на него посыпались вопросы, на которые он отвечал коротко. Да, Адам был его учителем зелий, также как и наставником в шпионаже. Да, Адам всегда производил на него впечатление могущественного существа, но он никогда не видел его творящим какого-либо типа волшебство кроме зельеварения. Нет, он совершенно не представляет, что за заклинание позволили Адаму пережить смертельное проклятье или вызвать неистовый ответ, который мальчишка Поттер видел во сне.  
Это было более или менее истинно. Северус тщательно старался придерживаться правды. Он не знал ни единого заклинания, возымевшего бы подобные результаты. Тем не менее, он не упомянул, что согласно его догадкам это было вовсе не заклинание, но лишь аспект сущности того, кем являлся Адам. Никто из задававших ему вопросы не поинтересовался, был ли Адам человеком, вот он им не сказал.  
Наконец, поток вопросов иссяк, и остальные принялись обсуждать предположения и догадки, как полезен может быть Адам в предстоящей битве. Северус знал, что придётся дать им понять, что имелись весьма мизерные шансы участия Адама, и ещё меньшие, что тот станет делать то, чего они будут от него ожидать. В любом случае не имело значения, если они обсудят это сейчас и подустанут. После, когда он им скажет, они, возможно, будут менее склонны спорить с ним.  
Он молча откинулся на спинку, наблюдая, как они обговаривают невозможное, и выжидал время одной репликой разрушить все их мечты.  
Северус ухмыльнулся.  
Глубоко в душе Ремус Люпин полагал себя лучше своих друзей. Он был оборотнем и чрезвычайно жестоким в ночи полной луны, но он не был злым на манер, каковой иногда бывал Сириус. Он никогда не накидывался на Снейпа, как Джеймс. Он даже пытался остановить остальных мародёров от издевательств над Снейпом.  
И только теперь он понимал, как чудесно позволяло ему себя чувствовать – иметь кого-то, на кого он, оборотень, мог смотреть свысока, к кому он мог испытывать жалость. Он никогда не возражал особо громко, чтобы остановить остальных от нападок на Снейпа. Слишком уж приятно было, что есть кто-то, кому хуже, чем ему. Он может и оборотень и гоним за это, но люди любили и уважали его, когда узнавали поближе, и, может, у него и нет работы, но когда была, его любили и уважали студенты и коллеги. В отличие от Снейпа.  
Сейчас же он ощущал себя маленьким, грязным и противным, потому что только теперь понял это о себе. Впервые он видел, насколько отрадным было это чувство превосходства, поскольку внезапно оно пропало.  
Впервые в их жизни у Снейпа было что-то, чего Ремус хотел. У него было внимание Адама.  
Адам бился с Ремусом в его волчьей форме. Адам заявил о своём положении вожака и заставил Ремуса этот статус признать. И теперь, когда Ремус признал, Адам ушёл, оставляя Ремуса без вожака. На несколько кратких часов Ремус оказался членом стаи, не просто равным или не добычей, как школьные друзья, но стаей с вожаком, кем-то заботящимся о нём. Стаей всего двоих, но стаей не менее. И теперь он снова был один.  
На этой встрече брезжил шанс заполучить своего вожака обратно. Он искренне верил в это, учитывая имеющиеся сведения, Адам мог стать могущественным союзником в предстоящей битве, но, по сути, ему хотелось вернуть Адама из личных мотивов. Следовало дать остальным знать, что отчаянно желая привлечь этого человека назад, он был не беспристрастен.  
\- Мы нуждаемся в нём, я нуждаюсь в нём, - Ремус чувствовал стыд, но всё же признался, что мечтал о присутствии человека, который возобладал над ним в его волчьей форме, который дал ему контроль, что он не мог дать себе сам.  
\- Нет! – ответ Северуса вышел резким и неожиданным, привлекая всё внимание к нему. Он продолжал уже мягче, но всё равно напряжённо, сверля собеседников взглядом. – Нет, мы в нём не нуждаемся. Вы в нём не нуждаетесь. Вы, мы, кто-либо, можете хотеть его, можете любить его, можете желать его, можете находить его полезным, что угодно из перечисленного. Но вы в нём не нуждаетесь. В то мгновение, когда он вам понадобится, он обернётся против вас. Если вам повезёт, он просто исчезнет, и вы более никогда не увидите его. Если вы попытаетесь принудить его, потребовать от него, что считаете вам нужным, прежде чем исчезнуть, он уничтожит вас. Не стоит. Просто не стоит. Не стоит нуждаться в нём, - Северус хохотнул и вовсе не весело. – Его братья уже как-то нуждались в нём.  
\- Его братья? – переспросил Альбус, но Северус только отмахнулся.  
\- Несомненно, если бы он узнал, что нужен нам, чтобы помочь?.. – спросил Ремус.  
Северус фыркнул.  
\- Если вы попытаетесь использовать в качестве инструмента чувство вины, он рассмеётся вам в лицо.  
\- Я едва ли знакома с этим человеком, - заговорила Минерва, - но есть определённые существа, которых невозможно контролировать. Большинство кошек отказываются кому-либо подчиняться. Вместо этого вам следует просить и убеждать их в их желании сделать что-нибудь.  
Дамблдор выбрал это мгновение, чтобы заговорить.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь нам сделать, Северус?  
Северус вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
\- Я считаю, нам следует разрабатывать наши планы без оглядки на помощь Адама. Однако, он могущественная личность, и он показал свою готовность действовать при определённых обстоятельствах. Так что я предлагаю, чтобы вы, Альбус, написали ему письмо, давая знать о всех своих планах, и обеспечили порт-ключом в Хогвартс. Ни о чём не просите у него, но дайте ему понять, что он волен присоединиться, если пожелает. Избегайте недоговорённостей и постарайтесь обойтись без манипуляций.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы послали все наши планы какому-то незнакомцу? – Шизоглаз Хмури был уверен, что теперь-то его подозрения к Снейпу подтвердились. – Предатель!  
Снейп посмотрел на мужчину поверх своего длинного носа и презрительно усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно же, я предатель, ты, шизофреничный недоумок. Или ты не заметил, как я предаю Тёмного лорда вот уже двадцать лет? Или, возможно, твоя постоянная бдительность упустила из виду, как меня недавно пытали, потому что меня сдал аврор?  
\- Может это не ты, кого предали? А? Как Волдеморт добрался до Кингсли? Может, Волдеморт убедил тебя вернуться к нему, и ты хочешь вручить ему все наши планы.  
Северус покраснел от гнева, и Альбус решил вмешаться.  
\- Хмури, хватит. Кингсли пытался самостоятельно управиться со слишком многими Пожирателями Смерти и был схвачен. Это риск, на который идут все авроры, и здесь не было предательства. Ты знаешь это. И я всецело доверяю Северусу. Тем не менее, я желаю знать, отчего Северус предложил то, что предложил. В мои намерения не входит ставить под сомнение тебя или тех, кому ты доверяешь, однако, есть ли шансы, что Адам может предать нас?  
\- Да, - равнодушно глянул Северус. – Такое опасение есть. Но я не верю, что он так поступит. Что более важно, я полагаю, если он решит поддержать одну сторону против другой, выбранная им сторона победит. В настоящее время у него нет строгих предпочтений. Если мы попытаемся заставить его сделать выбор, он, скорее всего, выступит против нас. Однако мы можем пригласить его помочь нам как друга, и я уверен, если это будет сделано честно и открыто, мы не пострадаем и, скорее всего, получим помощь.  
\- Почему не спросить его и только затем дать информацию, если он согласится?  
\- Помните наше собрание сразу после возрождения Тёмного лорда? Что вы сказали мне на том собрании?  
Дамблдор помнил свои мысли, когда Волдеморт только возродился, и он раздал приказы всем членам Ордена Феникса за исключением Северуса. В конечном счёте, он знал, что не мог приказать Северусу сделать что-либо. По-видимому, это было чертой, которую Северус перенял от своего наставника.  
\- Хорошо. Я поступлю по твоему совету. Ты предпочтёшь отнести письмо, или мне следует воспользоваться совой, или, возможно, зайти самому?  
\- Совой. Оно должно прийти от тебя, а Адам не слишком хорошо реагирует на внезапные визиты волшебников.

Глава 5

Митос рассматривал письмо, поглаживая доставившую его сову. То взъерошивая, то приглаживая её перья. Ей, казалось, нравилось внимание. Он полагал, что скорее всего это была сова общественного пользования, а они не получали того же внимания, что совы в личном владении.  
Он сунул письмо в карман и понёс сову, устроившуюся у него на руке, в кухню, чтобы сварганить обоим что-нибудь поесть. Ему было над чем подумать.  
Северус завершил обучение. Митос сомневался, что Северус заметил переломный момент, но тот случился. Чувство щемящей потери настигало всегда, когда ученик становился взрослым и переставал быть учеником. Мальчишка, однажды бывший его учеником, стал шпионом и шпионил на протяжении двух десятилетий, и не провалился. Вместо этого он перешёл на другую сторону, пережив предательство и плавно перейдя к более открытой роли в этой войне. А Митос не терпел открытого участия, особенно в войнах. По крайней мере, теперь.  
И вот так вот, с лёгкостью Адам смотрел, как его ученик берётся за очередные, если не более великие, вызовы.  
В жизни Митоса всегда будет место Северусу, как бывшему ученику, и Митос поможет ему, но сделает это по-своему. На данный момент у него были планы сражений для анализа и портключ под рукой. А после, конечно же, он продумает собственные планы. Независимо от того, что он напишет в ответ, у него по-прежнему имелись возможности добраться до поля битвы без чьей-либо посторонней помощи.  
Митос улыбнулся. Было приятно снова окунуться в роль военного стратега. Роль, в которой он был чрезвычайно хорош.

***

Письмо, посланное Альбусом Адаму, вернулось три дня спустя. Исписанное сделанными красными чернилами комментариями.  
Альбус был совершенно захвачен врасплох, и Северус тихо посмеивался, пока развеселившийся Альбус не присоединился к нему. Их смех звенел, заглушая друг друга, пока из глаз Альбуса не брызнули слёзы, а у Северуса не свело скулы.  
Шизоглаз Хмури настоял на том, чтобы принять участие в обсуждении, что там прислал Адам, также присутствовал и Рональд Уизли, выявлявший большой потенциал к планированию и стратегии. Выражения их лиц заставляют Северуса смеяться ещё сильнее. Хмури выглядел, словно хотел проверить письмо на веселящее зелье, а Рон попросту полностью ошеломлённым.  
Наконец, Северус и Альбус оба успокоились, и собрание взялось за чтение пометок. Те выявляли глубокое понимание стратегии и поднимали несколько вопросов, о которых они прежде не задумывались. Настоящие битвы в магических войнах были настолько редки, что ни один из них не понимал по настоящему, что они делали, когда составляли план. Адам, похоже, мог наставить их хотя бы и издалека.  
Ни один не упомянул о том, но оба были разочарованы, что Адам не вернулся в Хогвартс вместе со своим ответом.

***

Один в своих покоях Северус размышлял о своём загадочном наставнике.  
Он закончил раскладывать свежую порцию писанины своих студентов, и заседаний ордена в ближайшую неделю не предвиделось. Вчера они с Альбусом, Хмури и Уизли сочинили ещё одно письмо, чтобы отправить Адаму. Учитывая предыдущий раз, ответа от Адама ждать, по меньшей мере, три дня.  
Северус налил себе бокал портвейна и уселся в кресло у огня. Он хотел, чтобы Адам пришёл в Хогвартс. Он хотел поговорить с ним, сидя вместе у камина и попивая портвейн у него в комнатах. То было желание, иногда, казалось, стеснявшее что-то внутри.  
Когда Адам оставил его после первого падения Волдеморта, он был испуган отсутствием наставника и помощи в понимании, что происходит, но также и испытывал облегчение отсутствием человека, который до сих пор временами пугал его.  
Несколько раз на собраниях Пожирателей Смерти, когда был напуган, он укреплял своё мужество мыслью, что регулярно обедал с человеком бесконечно более ужасающим, нежели любой из волшебников, неважно насколько тёмный.  
Но Адам всегда оставался доступен. Когда после первого курса Гарри Поттера он послал Адаму сову, то получил ответ. И когда он послал Адаму сову после четвёртого курса Гарри Поттера, Адам пригласил его на обед в большую белую усадьбу, где они впервые встретились. Но, что случится после второго, и будем надеяться последнего падения Волдеморта? Исчезнет ли Адам снова, и на сей раз не будет причин слать сов?  
Адам более не увещевал его о фундаментальной рациональности мира, как когда-то. Но опять же и не вселял ужас своим прошлым и своими тайнами. Он виделся с Адамом каждые несколько недель. Они вместе обедали и разговаривали о войне, зельях, учениках и жизни. Но это всегда происходило в большой белой усадьбе и никогда в волшебном мире. Это всегда было в адамовом мире и никогда в его.  
Северус рассматривал остатки портвейна в своём бокале. Он взбалтывал его по кругу и любовался светом огня сквозь золотистый напиток.  
Что изменилось в этот раз, что он был столь нерешителен в простом следовании Адаму? Это, осознал он, был тот факт, что он повзрослел. Ему никогда не стать столь же старым, как Адам, сколько бы это ни было, но он достиг порога зрелости. Ему хотелось видеться с Адамом, как равным, как взрослым и, возможно, даже как друзьям.  
Так же, осознал Северус, ему хотелось гарантий. Адам никогда ничего не обещал, и многие годы это шло только на пользу. Но, может, он, наконец, вырос и из этого. Он хотел, чтобы Адам пообещал быть рядом и не слукавил.  
В груди что-то сжалось. Заболело.

***

Пролистывая выпуски Ежедневного Пророка, Митос размышлял о предательстве. Настоящее предательство должно произрастать из доверия. Предать можно лишь тех, кто доверял тебе. Однако не всякое доверие было верой в верность. Любая вера, если оказывалась ложной, могла стать основой для предательства. Вера в чью-то безобидность была столь же опасной, как и вера в чью-то преданность.  
С вскрывшейся изменой Северуса оставались несколько человек, которых Волдеморт считал неизменно лояльными.  
Тем не менее, имелось великое множество людей, полагаемых им бессильными. В бою с волшебниками у магглов в основном были два преимущества и две слабости. Они обладали технологиями, которые волшебники, как правило, недооценивали. С другой стороны, у них не было магии, и они, скорее всего, будут растеряны её использованием. Маггловские родители волшебников, однако же, хотя и не обладали магией, были весьма к ней привычны и имели некое представление о её использовании и пределах.  
Волдеморт считал, что любой маггл ничто перед любым из волшебников, он основывал свои выводы на том, что отряды его тренированных Пожирателей Смерти убивали отдельных удивлённых и неподготовленных магглов. Чрезвычайно глупое заблуждение с его стороны, которым Митос собирался воспользоваться.  
В течение нескольких последующих недель он разыщет семьи всех магглорождённых, проходивших учёбу в настоящее время, и магглов, переживших нападения Пожирателей Смерти. Если всё пойдёт, как запланировано, через неделю он возьмётся за телефонные звонки, а вскоре после этого и личные визиты. Если что-то пойдёт не так, как планировалось, в его плане имелась достаточная свобода манёвра, и он был в состоянии и в одиночку причинить немало вреда. Но к моменту начала финальной битвы он полагал, что обзаведётся небольшой группой очень полезных магглов.  
Он мимоходом задумался, что подумает о его плане Альбус Дамблдор? Тот написал письмо, практически умоляя о помощи. Следует всегда быть осторожным, прося помощи потустороннего мира – думал Митос. Все драгоценные дары были о двух концах.

***

\- Боюсь, нам и правда может понадобиться помощь твоего Адама.  
Альбус и Северус чаёвничали в директорском кабинете, как и каждую неделю последние пятнадцать лет. Несмотря, а может благодаря довлеющему напряжению, они продолжали уделять это время себе. Слишком уж гнетуще и непредсказуемо складывалось всё для них, чтобы время от времени не отмежёвываться, дабы расслабиться и взглянуть со стороны.  
\- Почему вы столь обеспокоены? – Северус осмотрел тарелку с сэндвичами и после глубокого раздумья, наконец, выбрал один. – О существовании Адама вы узнали лишь недавно, и хотя он, безусловно, способен достичь весьма впечатляющих результатов, вы были уверены в нашем успехе и до его появления. Что же изменилось?  
\- Сибила раскладывала карты таро и получила тревожащие ответы.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Северус, - видеть неприятное будущее ей только в радость.  
Глаза Альбуса сверкнули поверх чашки чая.  
\- Но лишь для других, - и продолжил уже серьёзнее, - недавно она увидела появившуюся в её судьбе Белую Смерть. Это её расстраивает, что заставляет меня верить, что она действительно что-то видела, и если это Белая Смерть…  
\- В раскладе таро я зачастую представлен Белой Смертью. В правильном прочтении таро, а именно компетентными провидцами.  
\- Нет, - спокойно отхлебнул чаю Альбус, - ты выпадаешь как перевёрнутая Белая Смерть – Предатель. Но Белая Смерть в неперевёрнутой форме это нечто иное, знак грядущей гибели.  
\- Это знак перемен, катастрофических перемен – да, но не всегда гибельных. И да, смерти будут, но вы и без того это знаете. В конце концов, это война. Я не склонен беспокоиться о предсказанных Сибилой несчастьях и бедствиях. – Северусу было интересно, насколько сюрреалистичным обернётся разговор? Он полагал, что указать, что у него есть неплохие догадки, о чём им говорит карта, будет не лучшей мыслью. Сибила, возможно, немного более компетентна, чем он считал раньше. Хотя, очевидно, до сих пор не в состоянии правильно толковать знаки.  
\- И всё же меня это беспокоит. Эти предзнаменования массовых смертей. Я хочу, чтобы наши люди остались живы. Но с другой стороны, я не желаю резни противной стороны. Я также не желаю дозволять или создавать апокалиптический исход. – Альбус действительно выглядел обеспокоенным. Иногда Северус думал, что он был слишком уж гриффиндорцем на свою голову. Любой хороший слизеринец знал, что следует заботиться о себе и своих и не тратить симпатии на врагов.  
\- Если вы окажетесь без палочки и при смерти, а Смерть предложит вам жизнь, примете ли вы её?  
Альбус выглядел удивлённым такому непонятно с чего взявшемуся вопросу, но ответил, чтобы посмотреть, к чему ведёт Северус.  
\- Нет. В итоге это обойдётся мне гораздо дороже моей жизни.  
\- Может и так. Если вы окажетесь без палочки и при смерти, а незнакомец предложит вам жизнь, примете ли вы её?  
\- Да. Я всегда верил в доброту незнакомых мне людей. Ты говоришь: мне не следует доверять незнакомцам так же, как я не доверяю Белой Смерти?  
\- Нет. Однако, я собирался указать, что незнакомец может оказаться Смертью. Смерть, будучи тем, кем есть, не обязана представляться и давать вам принять взвешенное решение, принимать ли её помощь.  
\- Тогда, в ответ я ничем не обязан.  
\- Всё имеет свою цену. Даже если вы не платите за это напрямую, это всё равно чего-то вам стоит. Водить дружбу со Смертью будет трудно вне зависимости от того, попросит она когда-либо что-либо от вас или нет. Вы всё равно придавлены пониманием, что происходящее не всегда столь однозначно, как могло бы. Ведь это Смерть даровала вам жизнь.  
\- И именно поэтому такого никогда не случится. Смерть не дарит жизнь, и этому никогда не бывать. Я волен без опасений принять помощь от любого незнакомца, который её предложит, - глаза Альбуса сверкнули смехом своей логике.  
Северус усмехнулся тоже, но совершенно по иной причине. Вот Альбус заявляет, что не примет помощь от Смерти, а не прошло и трёх минут с просьбы к Смерти о помощи, и всё из-за обеспокоенности предзнаменованием, предвещающим участие Смерти. Интересно, не следует ли его успокоить? Это также даст возможность указать на ошибочность логики и невольное лицемерие старика. С другой стороны, это опасное знание, и не было весомых причин делиться им, зато весьма много весомых – удержаться от этого. Северус не думал, что Адам будет признателен ему за вынесение знания о том, кем тот есть, на всеобщее достояние.  
Как будто ему вообще было известно, кто Адам на самом деле.

***

Узнав об одной из наиболее известных адамовых прошлых личин, Северус почувствовал, что совершенно не знает своего наставника. Всё стало иным внезапно.  
\- Смерть.  
\- Хм. Что смерть?  
\- Ты. Тебя зовут Смерть.  
\- Звали. Больше нет. Ты слышал легенды, их рассказывают всем маленьким послушным волшебникам. Смерть предал своих братьев и перестал быть Смертью, но Возлюбленным Предателем, которого братья продолжают разыскивать. В конце концов, если верить легенде, они воссоединятся, и миру придёт конец. Лично я надеюсь, что этого не случится. Ни воссоединения, ни конца света.  
\- Ты можешь бежать, но не можешь перестать быть тем, кем есть.  
\- Я просто парень. Просто Адам, с которым ты знаком больше двух лет. Хватит уже о Смерти, - наставник его казался недовольным. Северусу подумалось, что вызвать недовольство Смерти не очень хочется. Наверное, и правда, он всё ещё думал о мужчине, как об Адаме.  
\- Нет. Не могу. Я думаю о тебе, как об Адаме, но это не твоё настоящее имя. Твоё настоящее имя – Смерть.  
\- Нет. Моё настоящее имя не Адам. Но это имя, которым ты зовёшь меня. И Смерть тоже не моё настоящее имя.  
\- Тогда, какое?  
Теперь Адам действительно был раздражён. Северус был выше Адама, но под взглядом, которым наградил его Адам, всё равно ощущал себя маленьким, юным и крайне уязвимым.  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы спрашивать меня об этом? Имена имеют силу, имена дают знание. И ты думаешь, я обязан просто вручить тебе его, как что-то ничего не значащее, не представляющее для меня угрозы?  
Северус не ответил. Он пытался припомнить уроки, выученные под руководством этого человека о том, как не дрогнуть перед лицом опасности или гнева сильных мира сего. Они сослужили ему хорошую службу во время собраний Пожирателей Смерти, оставалось надеяться, они же не дадут ему умереть здесь и сейчас.  
Адам вздохнул и, подойдя к креслу, сел.  
\- Может я и открыл бы его тебе волей-неволей. Но правда в том, что я его не знаю.  
\- Что? – поразился Северус.  
Адам рассмеялся тем смехом, что ясно выдавал, что если в ситуации и был какой юмор, он был весьма чёрный.  
\- Когда я впервые осознал себя, я был таким, каким ты меня видишь. У меня не было памяти ни об имени, ни о прежней жизни, и рядом не было никого, чтобы помочь мне. Я не помнил ни детства, ни семьи, ни себя. И я дал себе имя. И это… Легенда. Выдумка. Призрак. Миф. Это и есть имя, которое я могу звать своим, - он мрачно улыбнулся. – Я продолжаю пользоваться им, как напоминанием себе, кто я, кто мой народ, или скорее, кем они не являются.  
Северус почувствовал, как лицо его искажается от шока. Ужаса не перед человеком перед ним, но за него.  
Адам махнул рукой, отметая любую жалость как мошкару.  
\- Каждые несколько десятилетий я беру себе новое имя, и оно напоминает мне, кто я такой и кем буду на это время. Сейчас я Адам. Для тебя я буду Адамом всегда.  
Северус возобладал над своим лицом. Человек перед ним был прав, раздражённо отмахиваясь от какой бы то ни было жалости. Он не был жалким, этот человек, который мог и воссоздавал себя бесконечно. Этот человек, сделавший себя Адамом, его могущественным, почти пугающим, но неизменно воодушевляющим наставником.  
\- Адам. Конечно.  
Он был одновременно и прав, и неправ при начале разговора. У него не было понимания своего наставника. Но когда оно пришло, ничего не изменилось.

***

\- Как думаешь, будет он сражаться вместе с нами?  
Северус вынырнул из воспоминаний.  
\- Не знаю, - то был его обычный ответ на любой вопрос об Адаме. И почти всегда правдивый.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула и сделал глоток чая. Прищурив глаза, он взвесил вопрос.  
\- Нет. Не думаю.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что он слишком хорош в этом, - Северус прикрыл глаза от мучительного откровения. Он уважал Адама за умение создать себя, а затем воссоздавать снова и снова. И с недавних пор он был рад знать, что можно из шпиона заново стать чем-то, кем-то другим.  
\- Северус?  
\- Мне только что пришло в голову, что я не представляю, увижусь ли с ним снова после битвы. Не думаю, что я больше его ученик. – Он и в мыслях не имел, что может возродить себя, как кого-то, не являвшегося Адаму учеником.  
Одна из вещей, нравившихся ему в Альбусе, это, что при всей его глупой и весёлой болтливости, тот знал, когда стоит помолчать.  
\- Он умелый убийца. Но отказался от этого ещё до нашей с ним встречи. По следам этой жизни он и научил меня, как защищаться и нападать с помощью ножей. Но его жизнь сейчас это скорее обман и манипуляции, нежели сражения, именно этому он меня и научил. А теперь это позади. С той поры, как Кингсли предал меня, я оставил шпионаж. Я буду сражаться до самого конца, но не как шпион. А Адам не станет наставлять меня в новом направлении. Я, как полагаю, вы могли бы выразиться, оставил его школу. Уже вот много лет я не учусь у него зельям, а теперь более и обману.  
Северус вынужден был замолчать и на минуту прикрыть глаза, чтобы возвратить самообладание. Когда он поднял взгляд, его ресницы подозрительно блестели влагой, но голос был ровен как никогда.  
\- Я не знаю, что он предпримет. И я не хочу, чтобы он исчезал.

Глава 6

Северус брёл полем боя.  
В одной руке он сжимал палочку, а в другой кинжал. Несмотря на то, что битва была окончена, напряжение не покидало его. Война закончилась.  
Гарри Поттер победил Волдеморта и в весьма театральной манере. Учитывая все приготовления к этой дуэли, можно было ожидать, что грядущее событие скорее станет разочарованием, или, по крайней мере, он, Северус, так полагал. Но нет, великий мальчик-который-выжил обзавёлся ещё большей славой, устроив световое шоу, пока убивал Тёмного лорда. Северус презрительно хмыкнул лежащим вокруг телам. Те, к сожалению, были уже мертвы, так что прикончить их он не мог.  
Он подумывал пнуть их пару раз, но вокруг уже сновали фотографы. Хотя большинство столпились вокруг Поттера. Он никогда не сможет относиться к Поттеру с симпатией, но он смог смириться с ним, как с жизненным обстоятельством. С этим ему помог Адам, как и с множеством иных вещей.  
Он расхаживал по библиотеке Адама, поглядывая по сторонам на случай «Чудовищных книг», и распалялся по поводу Гарри чёртова Поттера.  
Адам слушал его со своего места, раскинувшись в кресле.  
\- Гарри Поттер – герой пророчества, - наконец, сказал он, когда Северус перешёл к нелицеприятным отзывам.  
Северус зло глянул на него, но замолчал, ожидая дальнейших объяснений.  
Адам продолжил, небрежно растягивая слова, словно был равнодушен к теме.  
\- Есть два способа думать о пророчествах. Первый – что человек, о котором идёт речь, является инструментом судьбы. Такие люди, как Гарри Поттер будут притягивать взоры, и хорошие, и плохие, и обладать удивительной долей удачи, опять же, и хорошей, и плохой. Это обычное объяснение искусных гадателей.  
Северус кивнул, что понимает. Ты должен быть особо внимателен к сказанному, когда Адам говорит в столь пренебрежительной манере.  
\- Однако, - продолжал Адам, - есть и иное толкование, имеющее меньше общего с судьбой, а больше с личностью. У меня есть друг, который был объектом пророчества. – Несмотря на небрежный тон, глаза Адама потемнели от чувств, которых Северус не мог прочесть.  
\- Дружить с ним – непростое дело. Мак склонен судить других и непреклонен. Он предъявляет строгие моральные требования к друзьям, к врагам и к себе. Любая неудача и отступление от этих требований сурово карается. Я презираю его за слепоту к жизненным оказиям, но я также люблю его за это. Его мир так прост. Иногда я даже завидую, хотя и насмехаюсь.  
\- И он твой друг? Он кажется хуже Поттера, если такое только возможно.  
Адам криво улыбнулся.  
\- Ещё как возможно. Но я отвлёкся. Никто точно не знает, что такое пророчество, или откуда они берутся. Но что если провидец всего-навсего заглядывает в будущее и видит нечто, что логически неизбежно. Я могу заявить: «Завтра утром взойдёт солнце». Разве это не истинное пророчество? Что если все предсказания столь же просты, по крайней мере, для провидца? Пророк заглядывает в будущее и видит человека, который столь же предсказуем, человека, чьи поступки столь же предсказуемы, что и восход солнца? – Адам прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Казалось, он в полудрёме.  
\- Кто Гарри Поттер, так это такой человек, который ввяжется в противостояние с Волдемортом. И кто он, так человек, который продолжит сражаться с Волдемортом, пока не погибнет или не одержит победу. Так же, как Волдеморт такой человек, который не может позволить намеченной жертве выжить. Они будут биться друг с другом до самого конца, и не из-за пророчества. Не пророчество создало вражду, а лишь возвестило о ней. Доведись им быть иными, и бой был бы иным, но они те, кто они есть.  
\- Они тот тип людей, который не изменишь, и которым ни ты, ни я никогда не будем. Нам остаётся только надеяться, никогда не вступить в открытое противостояние с кем-то таким, потому что они не отступят.  
Адам ухмыльнулся Северусу, но в глазах его всё ещё стояла тень.  
\- Единственно, что возможно с таким человеком, это помочь ему в его деле против чего бы он там ни сражался, и по возможности подтолкнуть нескольких своих врагов ему поперёк дороги.  
Северус весело фыркнул, но о разговоре размышлял ещё долго и серьёзно. Он не был уверен во втором взгляде, но начал менять своё поведение в отношении Поттера. Когда это возможно, он не обращал внимания на мальчишку, вместо того, чтобы критиковать, и он более не возражал против его ведущей роли в битве при разработке плана.  
Судьба или нет, Адам был прав, что люди – те, кто они есть, и обращаться с ними нужно соответствующе. Не было никакого смысла Северусу растрачивать себя в тщетной попытке изменить Поттера.  
Вспоминая этот разговор и свои последующие мысли, он понял, что и в попытках изменить Адама, также было мало смысла. Адам поступит, как поступит, и не стоит винить его в том, каков он.  
Северус прощал Адаму его неучастие.  
Гнев на не приход Адама удивил его больше, чем его прощение этого, хотя другие, возможно, больше бы удивились северусову прощению кого-либо, чем злости. Но Северус понимал, что у него нет причин злиться. Адам никогда и не обещал прийти. Он никогда даже и не обмолвился, что может явиться. Наоборот давал понять, что не станет участвовать в последней битве. Но всё же Северус ждал его. Надеялся, что отказы всего лишь уловка.  
И пока шли недели, и пока истекали часы, и когда время неумолимо приближалось, и когда битва началась, и когда закончилась, Северус высматривал появление своего наставника. Но Адама нигде не было.  
Как мог тот, кто был Смертью, кто держал коллекцию из палочек убитых им волшебников и кто помогал ордену разрабатывать их планы сражения, не помочь им эти планы воплотить? Кроме Дамблдора ни один из членов ордена Феникса не бывал прежде в сражении. Они изучили и представляли мысленно, что должно произойти, но ни у одного не было опыта, что был у Дамблдора, или что, должно быть, имелся у Адама.  
Но Адам о том не рассказывал. И в финальной битве не появился.  
Только после того, как битва была проведена и выиграна, когда Северус пытался унять дыхание и успокоить сердцебиение, он решил, что понял, отчего Адам не явился. Сражение вышло жестоким, и всё северусово внимание было направлено на распознание мечущихся вокруг людей – союзники они или враги, и на убийство врагов. Это был всплеск адреналина. В какое-то мгновение это было не менее восхитительно, нежели летать.  
Смерть неслась верхом столетиями, и теперь Северус был уверен, что Адам испытывал восторг от убийств. Он убивал не только с опытом и умением, но со страстью и удовольствием. Величайшие мастера все любили своё дело. Адам был мастером в убийстве.  
Адам слишком сильно наслаждался бы битвой. Та пробудила бы нечто, что лучше бы оставить спать. Как хогвартский профессор и выпускник Северус корил себя, что должен был сразу уразуметь. Не в их ли девизе заключалось предупреждение? Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Не щекочи спящего дракона.  
Мы те, кто мы есть, и это должно учитываться в любом плане битвы, точно так же, как местность и погода. Не только умелость, но и личность – важная черта любого плана.  
Финальная битва началась вскоре после рассвета. Адама не было среди тех в Хогвартсе, пережидающих ночь, когда свет позволит им легче убивать их цели. Не ждал он и на поле боя.  
Несмотря на письмо, сообщавшее, что тот не станет участвовать, Северус почти ждал, что Адам появится с каким-нибудь магическим или маггловским приспособлением. Он понимал, что расстроен этой потерей, пусть она и не потеря, потому что это не то, чем он когда-либо обладал. На этот раз он не чувствовал горечи, только печаль. Не чувствовал себя обманутым, просто разочарованным. В конце концов, были и другие поводы для размышлений.  
Сражение вышло быстрым. Всё было кончено ещё до полудня. К концу Северус просто стоял, его трясло от адреналина, и вокруг на ногах не осталось ни одного врага. Он был не единственным, удивлённо бродившим вокруг, надеясь найти, кого проклясть. Ощущалось даже некоторое разочарование – он и близко не подошёл к пределу своих сил. Почти все убитые были из числа Пожирателей Смерти.  
Авроры увели пленных. Несколькие остались осмотреть тех, кто был без сознания, чтобы отыскать оглушённых Пожирателей и забрать позже. Целители также сновали среди павших, отделяя живых от мёртвых.  
И только тогда Рон Уизли впервые обратил внимание остальных, сколь многие из Пожирателей Смерти погибли от определённого рода ран: одного или более маленьких отверстий. Иногда отверстия проходили насквозь Пожирателей, а иногда было лишь одно входное отверстие, в котором находился маленький кусочек металла. У нескольких из Пожирателей было единственное отверстие во лбу.  
\- Что за проклятие сделало это? Никогда прежде такого не видел.  
Северус был уставший и в напряжении – неприятная комбинация, как он полагал, бывшая слабым оправданием, что не заметил этого раньше. Мальчишка Уизли был прав, это не являлось следствием ни одного из знакомых Северусу заклятий. Однако он уже видел раньше похожие раны. Почти двадцать лет тому назад, когда впервые встретил Адама, и Адам убил десятерых Пожирателей Смерти маггловским приспособлением, оставлявшим такие же следы.  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем прежде. Адам был здесь. И всё же конечно, даже для Смерти самолично было бы трудно оставаться совершенно незаметным, убивши стольких на виду у многих свидетелей. Нечто, над чем следовало поразмыслить позже. Он согрел себя знанием, что Адам пришёл, что Адаму было на него не плевать. Вслух он ничего не сказал.  
Но на невысказанный вопрос ответила Гермиона Грейнджер, мисс-я-знаю-всё. Впервые он был благодарен её, похоже, нескончаемой потребности просветить всех вокруг.  
\- Кажется, это огнестрельное ранение, - сказала она, посмотрев на тело, на которое указывал Рон Уизли, - Огнестрельное оружие – это маггловское устройство с огромной скоростью выбрасывающее маленькие кусочки металла, называемые пулями. Свободное владение ими в Британии противозаконно. И я не видела, чтобы кто-то его использовал. – Она сосредоточено нахмурилась и после созерцания тела некоторое время, подняла взгляд и посмотрела вокруг, наконец, останавливаясь на окружающих холмах. – Готова поспорить здесь действовал снайпер.  
\- Снайпер? Говори нормальными словами, Миона.  
\- Снайпер – совершенно обычное английское слово, но маггловское. Это человек с винтовкой, который стреляет издалека. Винтовки могут быть весьма точны, даже на расстоянии многих миль. Наш снайпер мог быть практически где угодно на этих холмах. В коричневом или сером плаще, он был бы практически невидим, но имел бы отличный вид на всё поле битвы. Однако, это не похоже на что-то, что было бы придумкой директора. Я имею в виду, снайперы пользуются дурной славой. Убийство издалека и такое прочее. Они используют неожиданность и предпочитают не быть замеченными. Не слишком благородно.  
Северус ухмыльнулся. Да, директор бы не одобрил. Да, это было не слишком благородно. Но зато безопасно и смертоносно.  
Всё же Адам был здесь. Усмешка Северуса перетекла в искреннюю улыбку.  
Война была окончена.

Глава 7

Среди холмов расположились пять снайперов. Все магглы со связями с волшебным миром и счётом к Пожирателям Смерти.  
Коннер Орейли чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо за последние годы. Он видел, как его дочь сражалась в завершающей битве, и был там, чтобы защитить её. О чём она не знала.  
Она считала, что он не сможет управиться с волшебниками в волшебной войне, и даже убедила его в его бессилии в попытке уберечь. Он был обижен. Разве он не участвовал в террористических войнах прежде? Он прожил в Ирландии большую часть жизни, и когда его Сара впервые сообщила ему о войне, он взялся рассказывать ей о своём опыте в подполье. Она была шокирована, но ей следовало знать, как иметь дело с террористами и локальными конфликтами. Это всё, чем он мог помочь, будучи всего лишь старым магглом.  
По крайней мере, так они оба думали. Так думал он, пока ему не позвонил человек, назвавшийся Адамом.  
Адам представился магглом, которого не радовало обращение Пожирателей Смерти с магглорождёнными в Хогвартсе, и он желал что-то с этим сделать. Не хотел бы Коннер встретиться с ним и поговорить?  
Коннер полагал, что о его роли в ирландском подполье не известно никому, но у него сложилось впечатление, словно Адам точно знал, какие у него навыки. Он также понимал, что от этого предложения он отказаться не сможет.  
В результате он встретился с Адамом и ещё тремя маггловскими родителями. Двое из которых по вине Пожирателей Смерти пережили своих детей в предыдущую войну. У всех имелся опыт с винтовками и принятие факта, что они будут убивать людей. Адам предоставлял оружие, знание о том, как будет проходить битва и где расположиться, и портключи, что доставят их на место. Он объяснил, как они попадут и выберутся из волшебного мира, и что именно случится в долине, куда он их доставит. Он развёл их на позиции, удостоверился, что они готовы, а после сражения, пока победители расчищали поле боя, вернул их всех в маггловский Лондон и проверил всё ли с ними в порядке после произошедшего.  
Откуда-то Адам знал планы атаки волшебников, и где будет проходить битва. Насколько Коннер мог судить, никто из волшебников понятия не имел об Адаме и их маленьком отряде магглов.  
Хоть и с тяжестью на душе от возвращенья к роли убийцы, от которой он отказался после рождения первого ребёнка, Коннер был счастлив. Впервые его не печалило то обстоятельство, что он не может быть дочери-ведьме хорошим отцом. Потому как пусть у него и не было магии, у него была возможность биться за неё. Он мог помочь защитить её не хуже любого волшебника.  
Коннер Орейли зло усмехался. Отныне этим волшебникам лучше поостеречься. Потому что им больше не удастся считать магглов никчёмными. Он и другие позаботятся, чтобы остальных маггловских родителей не удалось убедить в их беспомощности. Он не станет убивать снова, если не возникнет необходимости. Но буде она настанет, он знал, что обладает силами, пусть даже у него и нет магии.

***

\- Я почти уверен, что Адам привёл группу магглов для участия в финальной битве.  
Северус отхлебнул чай, глядя на Альбуса поверх ободка чашки. Он выдал краткое «мм», что могло быть интерпретировано и как просьба продолжать, и как одобрение чаю.  
Альбус вероятно решил, что это был вопрос, поскольку продолжал дальше.  
\- Насколько мы можем судить, было пятеро магглов с оружием, тем, что мисс Грейнджер называет винтовками. Во всяком случае, мы нашли доказательства винтовкам, и люди, использовавшие их, никакой явной волшбы не творили. Я предполагаю, будь они волшебниками, были бы и какие-нибудь следы магии. И потому я делаю вывод, что они были магглами. Министерство считает, что ни один маггл не способен навредить волшебнику, а значит эти пять человек должны быть волшебниками.  
Северус продолжал потягивать чай.  
\- Орден Феникса выбрал время и место проведения битвы. Я рассказал Адаму, где она пройдёт, и я же послал ему портключ, чтобы доставить его туда.  
Северус осмотрел бутерброды, лежавшие перед ним на столе.  
\- Северус! – на лице Альбуса, наконец, промелькнуло раздражение.  
\- Да? – Северус попытался принять невинно непонимающий вид. Он не был уверен, насколько это ему удалось.  
\- Волшебное общество сокрыто не без причины. Как мог он привести магглов и дать им убивать нас?  
\- Мне кажется, вы упускаете суть. С этой точки зрения, с точки зрения магглов, как могли вы держать их в неведении и позволить волшебникам убивать их?  
Альбус выглядел довольно обеспокоенным таким толкованием.  
\- Мы старались остановить лорда Волдеморта и Пожирателей Смерти, и в конце концов мы их остановили.  
\- Альбус, в такие моменты становится очевидным, что хотя вы и стараетесь быть честным, вы чистокровный и никогда не жили в ином обществе кроме волшебного.  
\- И отчего же?  
\- Чтобы быть опасным магия не нужна, и чтобы заслуживать уважения, магия тоже не нужна.  
\- Несомненно. Я уважаю магглов.  
\- Тогда вы неудачно проявляете это уважение. Магглы такие же люди, как и любой волшебник, и не должны порабощаться, но также и не должны оберегаться ради их блага. Они имеют такое же право сражаться, умирать и убивать, как любой из волшебников.  
Альбус медленно кивнул в понимании. С минуту они распивали чай в тишине.  
\- Их привёл Адам, не так ли?  
\- Он не говорил мне, что задумал. Но, да. Я знал, что это его рук дело, как только увидел раны.  
\- Он до дрожи испугал Волдеморта, если верить юному Гарри. И Фадж будет в ярости, но так же невероятно испуган, когда поймёт, что магглы убили столь многих волшебников в финальной битве. Даже призраки Хогвартса опасаются твоего Адама, ты знал?  
\- Я думал: не приснилось ли мне?  
Альбус вскинул бровь и посмотрел вопросительно, но Северус оставался молчалив, припоминая события, подёрнутые дымкой боли и зелий.  
Обычно громкий грохот заставил бы Северуса взвиться на ноги. Даже лежащего в хогвартском лазарете и накачанного различными зельями для исцеления от последствий пыток, предварявших по приказу лорда Волдеморта его смерть, Северуса выбросило в некое подобие сознания.  
Дальнейшие громыхания и падания были, наконец, определены, как беспорядок творимый Пивзом. Северус старался остаться в сознании и хоть чуть прояснить мысли, чтобы смочь приказать полтергейсту убираться прочь, или, возможно, призвать кровавого барона. Прежде чем он сумел что-то, послышался ещё чей-то голос.  
\- Полтергейст, - одно единственное слово прозвучало разом и приказом и предостережением. Северус узнал голос своего наставника и расслабился. Адам знает, что делать. Тем не менее, Северус постарался остаться в сознании, чтобы посмотреть, что станется.  
\- У-у-у-х, кто у нас здесь? – ликующе захихикал Пивз, продолжая нараспев. – Кто-то в мантии Пожирателя Смерти.  
\- Полтергейст. Ты замолчишь и сей час же покинешь лазарет. Это место покоя.  
\- А если нет? – Пивз оказался возле стопки справочников по проклятьям.  
\- Знаешь, что ты такое, полтергейст? Ты маленький клочок жизни, маленький клочок силы, не связанный с телом.  
\- А без тела ты не можешь ничего мне сделать. – Пивз хихикнул и толкнул книги, которые громко посыпались на пол. Северус даже обрадовался внезапному звуку, поскольку тот дал ему ещё один толчок, пробудивший от полудрёмы, в которую он медленно погружался.  
\- Нет. Было бы у тебя тело, и ты был бы привязан к этому миру. Но поскольку у тебя его нет, я могу тебя поглотить. Это моё природное умение – способность поглощать чужую силу, - голос Адама был весел, но в нём чувствовались грозные нотки. И на этот раз рассмеялся уже Адам. Мягким, низким смехом, коротким и едва слышным.  
Северус сперва решил, что это от этого смеха у него вздыбились волоски на руках и затылке. Но покалывающее чувство не оставляло и много позже после того, как смех прекратился.  
На целую минуту повисла мёртвая тишина, словно некое присутствие заполнило палату. А затем Пивз заговорил снова, но на этот раз умоляя.  
\- Прошу вас, сэр. Яне хотел ничего плохого. Я буду тих, как мышка. Прошу. Я буду вести себя хорошо. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Сэр. Н делайте со мной этого. Проявите снисхождение. Пожалуйста. Прошу вас, сэр.  
Голос Пивза сорвался на ещё более перепуганный.  
Северус разволновался сильнее, голос Пивза будил воспоминания о голосах других молящих. Слишком много пыток он повидал, чтобы не распознать ужас и страх.  
Северус попытался открыть глаза, и на короткое мгновение ему это удалось, но увидел он лишь неясные тени. Он издал стон.  
Вдруг давящее ощущение присутствия исчезло, и волоски на его теле ещё раз встали дыбом. Мольбы Пивза прекратились, их сменили бессвязные потоки благодарности. Но даже они умолкли по единому адамову слову.  
\- Тихо.  
На его голову легла ладонь, поглаживая волосы.  
\- Ш-ш-ш. Спи. Ты ещё выздоравливаешь. Из лазарета полтергейст убрался, но не их Хогвартса.  
Северус собрался с силами, чтобы выдавить: «Как?»  
К счастью, Адам понял вопрос.  
\- В каждом существе есть жизнь. И эта жизнь состоит из маленьких частичек твоей собственной и чужих жизней. В твоей жизни есть немного от жизни лорда Волдеморта, есть немного от жизни Дамблдора и по чуть-чуть от жизней твоих студентов, - Адам продолжал поглаживать его волосы.  
\- Те, кого мы убиваем, в частности, всегда останутся частью нас. Мы всегда носим их с собой. Это, конечно же, метафора. По крайней мере, для тебя. Но некоторые из нас делают это более буквально.  
\- Полтергейст, или любой из призраков это частичка жизни, не принадлежащая никому живому. По прошествии некоторого времени они исчезают, но до тех пор я вполне способен вобрать этот кусочек жизни и нести в себе, как если бы убил изначально. И я нашёл, что те, кто умер, боятся забвения даже больше, чем те, кто ещё не испытывал смерти.  
Северус проваливался в сон под действием зелий и поглаживающей руки наставника, но фраза «частички жизни» засела у него в голове. Ему снилась жизнь, как лоскутное одеяло, сшитое из кусочков того и этого. А затем появился человек в белом, и лоскутное одеяло обернулось котлом с ингредиентами, перемешиваемыми Адамом. Зелье потемнело, очистилось, успокоилось и заполнило всё у него перед глазами.  
Когда Северус проснулся в следующий раз, был день, и у его кровати сидел Дамблдор.  
\- Должен ли я бояться?  
Северус вынырнул из своего сосредоточения, ещё раз пытаясь воссоздать воспоминания, что более походили на сон, нежели на реальность.  
\- Что?  
\- Столькие напуганы твоим Адамом, что мне просто интересно, не должен ли бояться и я? – глаза Альбуса мерцали весельем, но сам вопрос был вполне серьёзен.  
\- Да. Конечно. Он опасный человек. Но в то же время нет, вам не стоит беспокоиться. Он не угроза.  
Они оба пили чай и думали в молчании.  
\- Маленькие частички жизней, - пробормотал Северус.  
\- Гм?  
\- Я думаю, что делает Адама таким опасным, это то, что он непредсказуем для всех, кроме себя. Однажды он сказал, что сделан из небольших кусочков чужих жизней. Он – тысячи других людей. Когда противостоит тёмному лорду, он может быть более великим тёмным лордом, когда противостоит ребёнку, он может вести себя по детски, когда противостоит учёному, он также может быть умным.  
\- Большинство людей меняется от того, с кем они.  
\- Да, - Северус почувствовал, как губы изгибаются в слабой улыбке. – Да, но они вряд ли вмещают столь много разных людей, которыми могут обернуться, и обладают таким совершенным контролем над тем, кто они в настоящее время.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев после финальной битвы, когда Северус понял, что чувствует себя отлично. Впервые в жизни, похоже, хорошие дни превышали числом плохие. Война закончилась. Это была не просто передышка, наконец, всё завершилось раз и навсегда. Лорд Волдеморт был окончательно повержен, а оставшиеся Пожиратели Смерти схвачены. Он более не был шпионом. Он полностью отстранился от любых конфликтов среди волшебников. Пусть кто-то другой имеет дело с будущей политикой волшебного мира, ему теперь всё равно.  
Вместо этого он сосредоточился на своих исследованиях. Он был не шпионом, а всего-навсего мастером зелий.  
Учёное общество не согласилось бы с использованием им определения «всего-навсего». Теперь, когда его внимание не разрывалось между добычей секретных сведений и стараниях остаться в живых с исследованиями зелий в свободное время, теперь его изыскания продвигались лучше, чем когда-либо. Он уже заслужил своё место в учебниках истории, как первый волшебник-шпион, и теперь создавал место для себя в учебниках истории, как один из самых выдающихся мастеров зелий.  
И он начинал лучше ладить с окружающими. Время от времени он по-настоящему беседовал со своими коллегами профессорами. У них более не было причин не доверять ему, а он более не должен был притворяться с ними. Конечно, он по-прежнему был неприятным, но теперь ему не приходилось изворачиваться. Он стал мягче в своей язвительности, и даже та уменьшилась с получением ордена Мерлина первой степени.  
И он переписывался с Адамом.  
После последней битвы он отправился в особняк белого мрамора, но тот был пуст. Утратив цель борьбы с Тёмным лордом и лишившись наставника, он ощущал себя опустошённым. Он вспоминал конец последней войны, в то время, как Адам просто ушёл прочь в какую-то другую жизнь, где Северусу не было места. Его терзал вопрос: увидит ли он когда-либо ещё своего наставника снова? Мысль, что, скорее всего, нет, расстраивала. Но чем больше он размышлял, тем больше начинал понимать, что действительно и по настоящему Адам ему не нужен. Он взрослый, состоятельный и полностью уверенный в собственных силах.  
Вместо этого, ему лишь хотелось общества старого наставника, тот нравился ему. Он приобрёл новую сову и послал в качестве подарка Адаму вместе с письмом, сообщая, что больше не считает Адама учителем, но хотел бы считать другом. Он смотрел вслед улетавшей сове, не очень надеясь, что увидит её снова.  
Он получил ответ, и это было наиболее непринуждённое из когда-либо полученных им от Адама посланий. Оно было написано на маггловской поздравительной по случаю окончания школы открытке. Было приятно и интересно узнать, что тот следит за тем, как продвигается его жизнь. Это и стало началом переписки. Он не чувствовал себя с Адамом так легко с первого года их знакомства, когда Адам уделял основное внимание обучению его зельям. После которого стал учить больше манипулированию людьми. Теперь же снова они обсуждали преимущественно зелья, но также северусовы попытки стать общительнее.

***

\- Что это у тебя?  
\- Письмо от друга, - сидя в баре у Джо, Митос перечитывал последнее письмо от Северуса. Тот рассказывал о своих экспериментах с зельями, давших неожиданные результаты, и о некоторых новых идеях, посетивших его. Так же было несколько комментариев об учениках и профессорах. Жизнь в Хогвартсе текла своим чередом.  
В закрытом баре было тихо. Маклауд принёс и разложил на столе бумаги, составляя компанию Джо, пока тот убирался. Митос заглянул выпить пива и посидеть в тишине, чтобы прочесть письмо и мысленно составить ответ. Джо за барной стойкой продолжал протирать стаканы, посматривая на Митоса в надежде вытянуть из того больше информации. В конце концов, он был вознаграждён.  
\- Бывший ученик. Недавний ученик.  
\- Твой ученик? Кто он? – тут же оторвался от своих дел Мак.  
Мак явно пытался удержать приятное выражение лица и заставить вопрос звучать не более, чем простым проявлением любопытства. Митос ничуть не купился и знал, что и Джо тоже. Мак уже готовился встретиться с врагом.  
«Было бы проще, - подумалось Митосу, - относись Мак с подобной настороженностью к любым новым знакомствам». Вообще говоря, Мак был печально наивным и доверчивым к людям. Однако, хотя Мак со временем и принял Митоса с его прошлым, любой из митосовых друзей автоматически воспринимался врагом. Все люди, привлекавшие Митоса, были, так или иначе, безжалостны, в том числе и Маклауд, возможно, что Маклауд больше всех. Но Мак, похоже, считал себя совершенно отличным от любых из знакомых Митосу убийц, потому что убивал только «плохих парней». Митосу пришлось подавить смешок, когда он подумал о том, что бы на это мог сказать Северус.  
\- Тебе не следует о нём беспокоиться. Сомневаюсь, что вы когда-либо встретитесь.  
«Боги свидетели, надеюсь, вы никогда не встретитесь», - подумал Митос про себя, но вслух не сказал. Но при всей необходимости держать своих друзей подальше друг от друга, сидя в баре с Джо и Маком, он знал, что скучает по Северусу. Митос никогда не был полностью свободен для себя. Он даже не знал, кем станет, если перестанет быть постоянно настороже. Паранойя стала совершенно неотъемлемой частью его личности. Но, по крайней мере, в обществе Северуса ему не приходилось эту паранойю прятать. Он, как и прежде носил маски, но это было на одну маску меньше, нежели обычно.  
Он посмотрел на сложенное письмо у себя в руках. Ему не хватало Северуса и их бесед. Но Северус теперь был постоянно в волшебном мире и не имел причин посещать маггловский. Маггловский мир Северусу не нравился. А Митосу не нравился волшебный. Для него он был опасен.  
\- Расскажи мне о нём. Почему он пишет тебе? – Мак отодвинул свой стул из-за стола и повернулся, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Митоса. Митосу стало интересно: понимал ли Мак, что только что освободил себе место, чтобы вскочить и выхватить меч, и всё потому, что Митос упомянул об ученике? Митос полагал, что это было полностью бессознательное действие.  
Митос тряхнул головой, избавляясь и от размышления, и от вопроса Мака. Несомненно, волшебный мир был не более опасен, чем мир, в котором он жил со всеми теми бессмертными, являвшимися за Маклаудом. Маклауд сам по себе был опасностью. Воители и герои пророчеств всегда были людьми неуживчивыми.  
Митос некогда убедил себя, что общение с Маклаудом, по крайней мере, не даст ему размякнуть. Как в девизе у аврора: «Постоянная бдительность!» Утверждение совершенно справедливое в любой момент в волшебном мире. Он помнил, как говорил Северусу, что те, кто умер, боятся забвения даже больше, чем те, кто ещё не испытывал смерти. Будучи бессмертным, было легко впасть в беспечность. Но не менее опасным было жить, руководствуясь всепревозмогающим страхом навлечь неприятности.  
Он и раньше проводил время в волшебном мире. Действительно ли у него были причины держаться подальше?  
Нет.  
Митос криво усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, Мак. Нет никаких причин тебе что-либо о нём знать.

***

В один из месяцев нового учебного года Северус трудился над собственными экспериментами, при этом не забывая поглядывать на семикурсников, когда в класс ворвался Адам.  
Северус ничуть не изменился в лице и не позволил челюсти упасть, несмотря на горячее желание.  
\- Адам, - он знал, что глаза его так и засияли.  
\- Северус, - Адам заглянул в его котёл, слегка принюхался и сунул палец в булькающую массу, после чего облизал. Северус скривился. Адам на минуту принял задумчивый вид, - требуется больше яиц пеплозмея. И возможно, немного корицы.  
\- Адам. Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты пробуешь мои зелья. И ты подаёшь совершенно неподобающий пример моим студентам.  
Адам улыбнулся ему.  
Против желания Северус улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Примечания

1\. Первая из «Дуинских элегий».


End file.
